Naruto's Quest for Peace
by Darth Wartriarr
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, apprentice of Jiraiya of the Sannin. Watch as he goes through the world and collects a harem of women which he pleases whenever he could. Been the last of his clan, the CRA allows him to do just that.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's Unorthodox Quest for Peace**

 **Chapter 1: Icha Icha Paradise: The Innocent Heiress.**

Slowly Hinata came too with a groan of discomfort. Her pale lavender eyes looking around the room she was currently in. One of the first things she noticed was that she was in a bedroom, her body hovering just above the bed with her hands and legs spread apart to keep her in that position. The next thing she noticed was that her body was naked, leaving her large, perky DD-cup breasts open for the world to see.

Subconsciously she felt the need to cover herself but couldn't.

There was however, a silver lining to all this. There was no pain around her pelvis region. That was a good sign as it meant that she hadn't been raped, but she didn't know how long that fact would remain so. She had none she was beautiful, constantly been told so by Tenten, Kurenai, Ino and Sakura had gotten her to accept this fact. That didn't mean she was willing to reveal herself like this as she believed that the only person who should see her like this is Naruto.

The man she loved.

She was broken from her thought process when the door opened and closed. Foreboding filled her very being as she realised she was no longer alone in the room.

"W-W-Whoever yo-you are sto-op this!" She cursed her stutter, the Hyūga heiress had worked hard to rid herself of this characteristics. The man however paid her demand no heed and continued to work towards her. "I-I sa-said stop!" He voice had grown desperate and still the man continued towards her.

She heard the bed groan as the man lowered himself onto it. Hinata closed her eyes and prepared herself to defend herself as well as the restraints would allow her to. The feeling of something prodding against her head before two hands gripped the side of her face ragged her head back till she was facet of ace with the mans muscular and toned thighs. Just from how well their toned she could tell them an was a Shinobi, it made her wonder which village he belonged to.

Her eyes strayed upwards and locked onto the thing prodding against her lips.

It was a large twelve inch cocks and about as thick as her forearm with large throbbing veins and a large bulbous head. She gulped at the size of it, knowing that it would break her in half if he used it on her.

"Don't bite." The voice was distinctively young, Hinata assumed he was about her age. "You won't like the consequences." The large amount of killing intent directed her dissuaded her of any thoughts of fighting him. It was potent and vile, but the worst thing was the images it showed her.

It showed her been taken from bandit camp to bandit camp. The man allowing the numerous bandits to have her way with her until her mind broke and her he would leave her to die.

While it was dark and she couldn't see the face of the man, he knew he was grinning as his point got across to her. She felt the cock move away from her lips and his grip on her hair tightened. Then he thrust forwards, his cock forcibly parting her lips and push past her throat. She gasped in pain and shock as she felt her throat spread apart to its limit to compensate for his girth.

Tears streamed down her face as the man began thrusting in and out of her mouth. His hips pulling back until only the head remained before pushing all of his manhood back down her throat.

Hinata couldn't believe it. She had always thought that the first time she had sex, even if it was oral sex would be with Naruto. And yet here she was, restrained and her mouth been violated by a cock that wasn't Naruto's.

Over and over gain he pulled back and thrust back in and it got to the point where her throat got used to his girth and his speed began picking up. His balls slapping against her face.

Ten minutes passed,mouth to Hinata it felt like an eternity before the man finally pushed all of his cock down her throat and blew his load right there and then. Burst after burst spilled down her throat and into her stomach before he pulled out and fired a few more loads onto her throat.

"Ah, that felt good." The mysterious figure said and then he brushed a finger along her cum covered cheek. He pulled his finger back and placed it at her lips, cum coating it. "Go on slut, clean it." Hesitantly, she opened her mouth and allowed him to place his finger inside her mouth and then her tongue came and cleaned it. "Oh yes, the lads are gonna love you."

He got up off the bed and walked towards the door and it was then Hinata registered what he said.

 _'Lads! There's more of them.'_ More tears pooled up in her eyes as she knew that it was not other just yet. Slowly Hinata lifted her head to see the man open the door. There was no lights on the other side of the door so she couldn't see the mans face, but she did see five shadowy figures enter the room and stand beside the first man.

One thing she noticed that they were all the same height, build and each had the same sized cock. Their hair was slightly spiky with a few strands sticking up in random directions. Just by looking at if Hinata was struck by a wave of nostalgia.

"So you've already started?" One of the new men asked.

"Of course." The first man said as he walked back towards the bed, the others following behind him. "I always thought that the shy Hyūga heiress had a hidden slutty side and it turns out she did. I felt vibrations running up my coco as she moaned as I fucked her throat." Hinata shook her head in disagreement and the other men laughed at her.

Shame flooded her as Hinata knew that she had moaned at once, but that was only because she had been thinking of it been Naruto.

"Her throat was tight, I can't wait to try her pussy." The first man said and she could hear him like his lips in preparation. This was followed by a cock head rubbing her pussy lips. Her thrashing increased before a hand struck the side of her face.

"Stop struggling bitch. Your ours now. Do you honestly think anyone will want to fuck you after we're done." A third man asked as he stood where the first had previously stood. More tears streamed down her face as her cheek stung and at the truth of his words. "But don't worry, we'll make sure that you get treated right. You'll be getting multiple meals a day." Hinata knew by the way he said meal that he didn't mean food, but semen.

"Holy shit. Look at these tits." Two hands roughly gripped her breasts and squeezed the flesh and tugged at her nipples. Hinata had to bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning out at the pleasure that rushed through her. Her breasts and always been sensitive.

"I call dibs on her ass." A hand slapped one of her ass cheeks causing the flesh to jiggle and then he squeezed it.

"Ah well. Guess me and you are getting a hand job, still those fingers look pretty good." Hinata's eyes widened as she realised that this would be her fate from now on. Constantly used by large groups of men over and over again.

The bed underneath her moved and groaned as the six men took their positions around her. Then they began, the first man thrust forwards, instantly taking her hymen and she felt his head touch her cervix. Her back arched and her mouth opened to release a scream but the third man instantly pushed his cock into her mouth to silence any scream. The second man that was beneath also pushed up and took her anal virginity. Her hands were grasped by the forth and fifth man and her digits were wrapped around their cocks.

Slowly she pumped the cocks giving them some measure of pleasure while the final man placed his cock in between her breasts and began thrusting in between them.

 _'I'm sorry Naruto-kun._ ' She thought as she felt her body began to react to the pleasure. Desire her minds protests, she felt pleasure coursing through her as a result of the six men taking her.

"Holy shit she's fucking tight!" The one fucking her ass exclaimed as he thrust up into her.

"No kidding." The one fucking her pussy agreed.

"Hehe. I think the sluts beginning to enjoy it." The fifth man said as he watched Hinata's hand begin jacking him off faster and with more vigour.

"What a slut!" The sixth man shouted.

Hinata meanwhile paid them no heed. Her mind was make focused on getting the men to finish so that they would leave her alone, Hinata did this by imagining that it was Naruto doing this to her and it helped. Every time the first man thrust his hips forwards she would match it, same with the second man. Her tongue snaked around tracing the third mans cock in her mouth and she moaned along it causing vibrations.

All six of them grunted and released their loads, three loads been released into her body with three covering her body.

Then six poofs sounded revealing them all to be clones however, Hinata was to lost in pleasure to notice. Only the sound of the door opening and six more figures walking into the room snapped her back into the world of the living. She just knew that this would be a long day.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Meanwhile, in the hot springs Naruto stood by the wall that separated the men's from ladies. The door to the ladies changing rooms opened and in came Tenten, Sakura and Ino. Each of them dressed in onto a towel that covered what needed to be but left very little to the imagination.

Naruto grinned like a madman at the thought of having them moaning beneath them. His eyes shamelessly roaming over their bodies taking in their curves and assets.

Ino was by far the most developed of the three. With an hourglass figure, a large ass and D-cup breasts. Sakura had by far the greatest ass from what he could seem but very little in the terms of breasts. Enough for a handful but nothing more than that. Tenten was much like Sakura but her ass wasn't as good nor were her breasts as big as Ino's. Still wouldn't stop him from fucking her.

Like one would expect, the girls placed their towels on the side and lowered their naked bodies into the ground. Naruto and to physically restrain himself from giggling perversely. He had changed a lot over the three years and despite his best efforts, Jiraiya had corrupted him and turned him into a pervert with the help of the Kyuubi.

 **"So brat, who you gonna fuck first?"** Kurama asked from inside his mind. The two had formed a partnership over the three years of training. While Jiraiya would teach him Shinobi skills, the Kyuubi helped him learn to harness its chakra. This allowed the two to grow closer and Naruto believed they were friends of sorts.

 _'Ino probably. She'll be the easiest to do I think. Especially since she's got over her love for the Uchiha-teme.'_ While he couldn't see the Kyuubi, he could fell him nod in agreement. ' _Then Tenten and then Sakura. Holy shit!'_ Naruto exclaimed mentally gaining the Kyuubi's attention.

 **"What?"** Sending the latest memories of his clones to Kurama he felt the Kurama snort in amusement. **"Me and Jiraiya told you Naruto, beware the quiet ones."**

 _'Yea, but this has gone wrong. My clones were meant to reveal themselves. Let Hinata-chan know it was me not pretend to rape her. But I won't deny that was fucking hot seeing her enjoy been raped. Who'd have thought?'_

 **"How many clones you got left?"**

 _'That was the last one.'_ Silence followed his statement.

 **"That I did not expect. Twenty-five clones in an hour."** Naruto could hear the shock in the Kurama's voice as he spoke.

 _'Yea no kidding. Well I best go make sure that Hinata-chan's alright and explain what happened.'_ Kurama snorted and went back to sleep.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Back with Hinata, the Hyūga heiress was currently allowing her mind to wander over the previous events. She had been raped, but she had enjoyed every second of it. One thing had noticed was some similarities that had she had noticed to her beloved, but had been unable to fully think on due to the pleasure been bestowed upon her.

When Naruto had returned from his training trip he had been of the same height as the men that raped her and they had a similar build as well. While it was dark, she had clearly seen their hair style which was exactly the same as Naruto's. That alone was suspicious. This was all proven correct by the use of clone that had raped her.

Naruto was the only one she knew that used physical clones and therefore she could only guess and hope that it had been Naruto. If it was, it would have made this the greatest day of her life. While it had started off as been alright, but then terrifying when she woke up here, then filled with pleasure when the assumed clones of Naruto and their way with her.

The door once again opened and on the lights came, revealing Naruto stood their leaning noon the door. He was naked with his cock dangling in between his legs. Well, dangling implied he was limo, he was anything but limp. His cock was rock hard and pointed, the head a purple colour and the veins throbbing as he stared at her with unrestrained lust.

She in turn allowed her eyes to roam over his muscular and toned body.

Naruto meanwhile took in her body. Her chest was heaving making her breasts rise and fall along with it. Her hair was sweaty and strands took to her face and cheeks flushed red. It was a shame the cum of clones couldn't stay as her sex appeal would have gone through the roof. Oh well, he could change that himself.

"Hello Hinata-chan." Naruto finally broke the silence as he formed the ram seal. Slowly the chains that had held her in place disappeared in flakes of silver chakra allowing Hinata to drop to the bed.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiled and pushed off from the wall. "I-it was you." Hinata flushed even brighter and stopped. For a few moments she said nothing as Naruto slowly walked towards her. Swallowing her nervousness she spoke once more, this time without a stutter. "Who…"

"Fucked you?" Hinata blushed and nodded her head. Smirking, Naruto leaned down and cupped her cheeks making her look up towards him. "Of course I did. Did you really think I would allow any other man to touch you the way I did? To give you pleasure like I did? For you see Hinata-hime, you belong to me."

Blushing once more, Hinata lowered her eyes. She blushed even brighter when Naruto lifted her up off the bed and placed her on the ground. Her legs were unsteady and Naruto held until she gained her balance. Once she did, he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Everything about you belongs to me." His warm breath made a shiver run down her spine. "Your beautiful, perky breasts." His left hand lifted up and cupped her breasts and gave them quick squeeze. Hinata arched her back pushing her breasts out more as she moaned at the sensation. "Your ass." His right hand slapped her ass and then he gripped it, pushing her into him causing her pussy to rub up against his thigh. "Your pussy." His left hand stroked the skin of her stomach as it moved and disappeared in between her thighs. Hinata moved even more as his fingers entered her womanhood. "Your lips. Everything." Then Naruto leaned down and kissed her.

Hinata froze in shock as she felt Naruto's lips against hers before she closed her eyes and gave into the feeling. Her arms snaked up around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Smirking against her lips, Naruto's hands went around her waist and gripped her ass cheeks. The pliable flesh forming around his hands. Hinata's mouth opened to moan and Naruto used this moment to slip his tongue into her mouth. Hinata instantly met his tongue, but instead of fighting against it, she guided it around her mouth.

 **"It seems the Hyūga is a natural submissive."** Kurama spoke up, but Naruto never stopped kissing Hinata. Instead her picked her and Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist as Naruto slammed her up ago and the wall. Due to her been a Kunoichi, she felt no pain from the rough action, even when the force behind the action caused the wall to crack.

 _'I know. I might even get her calling me Naruto-sama.'_ He smirked at the thought. Even more so when an image of Hinata in between his legs with his cock held in her hands as she stared up at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. Her lips parted and she breathlessly would say 'Naruto-sama.' The thought made his cock twitch against Hinata's womanhood.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata moaned throatily as Naruto's cock rubbed against her womanhood and his hands played with her ass cheeks.

 _'That sound should be illegal.'_ Naruto thought as he heard Hinata moan his name, he nearly came just hearing it and he wanted to hear it again. Trailing featherlight kisses along her jawline and neck until he reached a particularly sensitive part of her neck. Kissing it once more she arched her back, pushing his breasts into his chest as she moaned his name once more.

Smirking, Naruto began lightly hitting it with his canines that had become fangs when he began learning to use Kurama's chakra. Sometimes he'd like the area before blowing on it. Each time Hinata moaned and thrust her hips around. As a result her pussy rubbed along his cock and he loved every second. From the sounds she was making, so did Hinata.

Slowly, Naruto lowered her to the ground and he pulled away. To his surprise, Hinata dropped to the ground and she moaned throatily once more. Instantly his nose picked up the scent of arousal and he looked down on the floor to see that Hinata's juices were there.

Raising his eyebrows in amusement, Naruto asked Hinata. "Did you just have an orgasm?" Hinata ducked her head and that was all the answer he needed. "Look at me Hinata-hime." It was not up for debate it was an order and Hinata must have realised that as she looked up at him. Once again Naruto's cock twitched as he looked down at the innocence the, yet completely sexy look Hinata gave him. "Wear this." From his hand, an outfit appeared and he held it out for Hinata. The Hyūga heiress took it and shakily she stood up. "Once you're down getting dressed, come and show me."

With that he left the room and walked into the living room of his parents home.

He had gained this as a gift from Tsunade when he returned to the village and he planned to put this to good use. The house was large, much larger than it looked on the outside. That was one of the joys of Fuinjutsu. The house itself had enough rooms to fit an entire clan.

Moving forwards through the room, Naruto pulled out a chair on the dining table and sat down. His mind alight on who he would take as his wives. With him been the last of his clan he was automatically entered into the CRA (Clan Restoration Act). Already he had Hinata, he would work on getting Tenten, Sakura and Ino. From there, it was a matter of who caught his eye. There was no limit to the number of wives he couldn't take and with his limitless stamina, he could please every single one of them.

Hearing a door opening and closing, he looked up to stairs to see Hinata walking down. It was only when she stood at the bottom of them did he really see what she looked like.

With her head ducked slightly, her eyes flickering to him every so often, her face flushed and her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip she was already hot. Add that with her attire she would make any lesser man cream themselves instantly.

The outfit she wore was a French maid outfit he found in a sex shop one time. It was far too small with the skirt high up, Hinata had to push it down with both hands and even then it barely covered her pussy lips. As for the chest area, it was far too tight with it straining against her breasts and a large amount of cleavage on display. Covering her lower legs were a pair of stocking that were see-through.

Whistling, Naruto raised his hand and twirled his index finger. Hinata followed his instructions dutifully and turned around slowly. His eyes instantly picked up on the fact that her skirt and hiked up leaving the bottom half of her ass open from the world to see.

"Hinata-hime, remove your hands from the skirt."

"H-hai." She did so and the skirt lowered, but even then part of her ass could still be seen. Overall, it left you guessing but left nothing to the imagination.

"Hinata-hime, come here." She did so instantly. There was no hesitation, no second thoughts. She followed his orders without question and it both shocked and aroused patted his lap, and Hinata straddled him. Her hand resting on his shoulder, her breasts in his face with her dangling down creating a curtain as she looked down at him. Smirking, Naruto cupped her ass once more, he loved the feel of it. "You look beautiful."

"T-thank you, Naruto-kun." His smirk widened, she was far too innocent and that just added to her sex appeal. The thought of taking such an innocent creature over and over again made him painfully hard.

"There's no need to thank me. I'm just stating the truth." Hinata shakily nodded her head as her blush deepened. "But there is a couple of things you can do." He leaned up and whispered into her ear and once he had done Hinata's blush deepened but she nodded her head. "Good." He leaned forward and kissed the area above her chest making her suck in a deep breath. Naruto slapped her ass and Hinata rose up and moved around in between his legs.

Smirking, Naruto watched her lean forward and kiss his neck as her hands roamed over his body, tracing every contour. It was slow and torturous, but he loved every second of doc it as he watched her sinfully innocent eyes stare at him with lust.

She reached his pectorals and kissed each one, then his abdominals before she reached his cock. Meanwhile she had slowly lowered herself to her knees between his legs with her left hand cupping his balls while the other pumped the base of his cock. Hinata moved forwards and sensually kissed the tip all the while she stared up at him before moving away. Then she leaned down and allowed her tongue to trail up the length of his tool as she rose up. Once she reached the tip she kissed it once more before repeating the action.

All the while, Naruto allowed his head to fall backwards and moan in pleasure at her ministrations.

"Damn, Hinata-hime." He groaned as Hinata slowly took the head into her mouth and flicked her tongue over it. "You really learned how to please a man." Hinata released his head with a pop and began pumping his meat once more while staring up at him.

"Hai, Naruto-sama. When you're clones took me, I imagined it was you." The thought made him nearly lose his self control, but even then precum appeared and Hinata instantly licked it off. She kept her tongue out with it on and made him watch as she swallowed it before taking his cock into her mouth once more.

 _'Holy shit. I had no idea Hinata-chan could be this fucking slutty.'_

 **"Once again I repeat. Beware the quiet ones."**

 _'Not now Kurama. I'm busy.'_ With that Naruto cut off the connection and looked down at Hinata once more. Who to his shock stared up at him with a lust filled gaze as she lowered her head down further and further until his entire cock had disappeared into her mouth. "Fuck." Hinata gave a cross between a giggle and moan at his action sending pleasurable vibrations down his girth.

 _'I'm pleasing Naruto-kun, no Naruto-sama.'_ The thought of calling Naruto that made her pussy churn with desire and she felt her juices dribbling down her thighs. _'He's enjoying this. Naruto-sama.'_ She mentally said as she began bobbing her head up and down upon his cock. Each time she made sure to go up to the tip and allowed her tongue to play with it. Then she would lower herself down, moan happily and allowing her tongue to continue to trace every inch, every vein. When her nose touched his pelvis, his entire cock in her mouthed she made sure to relax her throat and stop her gag reflex she kept it their before repeating it all over again.

"Fuck I'm gonna…" That was all she heard and Hinata hastily pulled back until only the head remained and waited for him to shoot his load. Once he had she made sure to swallow as much as she could, but the sheer volume of cum was too much and she had to release his cock and cough all the while more cum covered her face and the tops of her breasts and she loved every second of it.

It was the perfect shower and meal all wrapped into one in her opinion. His cum was salty, but to her had a sweetness, it was like ambrosia and she wished nothing more than to be covered in it completely, to be filled with it.

Once he had finished releasing his last load, Naruto looked down at Hinata and instantly felt his slightly softened cock harden to full mast once more. For there was Hinata, on her knees staring up at him with her face, breasts and hair covered in his cum. From her mouth, her tongue snaked out and lapped up all the cum she could and swallowed it before using her fingers to scoop up the rest. Each time, she would sensually suck and lick them clean and he watched every second of it.

When she had finished, Hinata rose to her feet and stood there ready and waiting for whatever he wished. It was shocking to see how easily she had fallen into the role of been his maid.

Slowly, Naruto rose to his feet and Hinata looked up to match his gaze.

"You've been such a good maid." Naruto cupped her cheek while Hinata blushed at the praise. "Allow me to reward you." With that, Naruto turned her around so that she was facing the table and with one hand he pushed her over. Hinata instantly placed her hands on the table to support her as her breasts were squished again the wooden surface.

Naruto on the other hand was enjoying the view of Hinata's ass. He had fucked many women in his three years of training with Jiraiya. None of them could match Hinata. The Hyūga heiress had everything, large breasts, hourglass figure and a nice bubble butt perfect for spanking. How he hadn't noticed her when he was younger was beyond him, but now he planned to enjoy her body and make her his.

"Hinata-hime. I think I've changed my mind." Hinata looked over his shoulder and stared at him. Even now she still looked so sexy. "You've been a very naught maid and do you know what happens to naughty maids?"

"They get punished Naruto-sama." Smirking, Naurto raised his hand slightly and brought it down. The following slap was clearly heard and Naruto took great pleasure in watching Hinata's ass jiggle beautifully. The moan that followed the slap was shocking and Naruto found himself turned on even more. _'Bloody hell.'_ Naruto once again repeated the action and each time Hinata moaned erotically. Leaning down to that his chest was resting on his back and his cock was resting in between her ass cheeks, he took notice that they fit perfectly. They were like two pieces to a puzzle.

Smirking, at the thought that came to his mind he slapped her ass once more before changing tactics. If spanking her was not a good enough punishment, it was his duty to see what was. Gripping both her wrists with one hand he pinned them to the table while his left hand ragged her head back by her hair.

Hinata moaned at the action and even when Naruto removed his hand from her hair, she kept her head there. Her cheek resting against his.

"You're such a fucking slut." She only moaned in response. "Aren't you?"

"Hai, Naruto-sama." A slap to her ass followed making her moan and Naruto nibbling at her neck.

"Who do you belong to."

"You." Another slap, this time much harder followed.

"I asked you who you belonged to slut."

"You, Naruto-sama! My ass, my pussy, my tits, my lips, everything belongs to you Naruto-sama!" She exclaimed and Naruto smirked as he bit into her neck breaking the skin and causing her blood to seep into his mouth. It was one of the most beautiful tasting things in the world and Naruto regretfully pulled away and watched as a mark began forming on her neck. It was an Uzumaki spiral with a fox in the centre. It was an Uzumaki seal that marked a woman as his property. If any other man tried to force himself upon her he would know instantly and it would release a poison that would kill anyone but him and the woman he had marked.

"That's right." Lifting up, Naruto removed his right hand allowing Hinata to brace herself. He meanwhile gripped her right leg and lifted it up resting it upon the table and then raised his right hand into the air. Lightning sparked upon the edge of his fingers and Hinata's eyes widened temporarily. Naruto quickly placed his fingers into her womanhood and Hinata released a scream of pleasure before collapsing to the table as her body shivered with pleasure. Juices spewed out from her pussy lips and dribbled down her log onto the floor while Naruto removed his fingers.

Each of his digits coated in her juices. Much like she did with his, he liked them clean but kept the juices inside his mouth. Leaning forward he cupped Hinata's cheeks and turned her to face him. Instantly Hinata's mouth opened to accept his tongue and her juices. She didn't mind tasting herself in fact she enjoyed it.

Breaking apart with a fine line of salvia connecting mouths, Naruto stood to his full height and cupped her ass cheeks. Spreading them apart revealing her awaiting lower mouth and her backdoor before closing them again.

Preparing himself, Naruto gripped his cock in one hand before positioning himself at her entrance. Just as he pushed his head in he heard a cough from behind him. Turning around he saw a female ANBU stood stoically. Raising he eyebrows he turned to Hinata and whispered into her ear.

Nodding her head, Hinata shakily stood up and rushed upstairs as quickly as she could. It was very difficult having suffered through multiple orgasms. Both of them were frustrated, Naruto more so than Hinata.

Naruto on the other hand stood before the female ANBU and took in her very feminine figure. Not even bothering to cover himself he walked towards the fridge in the kitchen and pulled out a glass of sake and raised it towards the ANBU. Who did said nothing. Taking this as a no, Naruto closed the fridge and took a seat on his chair and took a sip from the bottle.

"So what can I do for you Neko-chan?"

"Hokage-sama has asked for you?" Nodding his head, Naruto took another sip of his drink and stared out the window towards the Hokage monument. "Now, Naruto-san." Sighing, Naruto clicked his fingers and instantly he was covered in a cloud of smoke. When it passed, Naruto stood in his Shinobi outfit.

It consisted of the standard Shinobi sandals and ANBU black pants. Along with this was simple black cloak that was tattered in multiple places leaving his muscular torso bare for the world to see. The reasoning behind this was that whenever he fought this top always got destroyed and he got tired of constantly replacing them.

"Let's go see what Baa-chan wants." The tow then disappeared in a _Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)._

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

"So what'd you need Baa-chan? I was in the middle of soemthing." Naruto drawled lazily completely ignoring the glare been sent his way from Tsunade. Before his training trip he would have been terrified, but he had been fighting S-class Shinobi over the training trip to get experience with that level of opponent when the Akatsuki came so she didn't scare him one bit.

"I know you were. I had hoped you would not become a pervert. It seems I expected too much." While she hated perverts, her hatred did not extend to Naruto. The boy had been deprived of love ever since he was child and it was only natural for him to search to find love. But she had to uphold appearances.

"Meh, don't get to frustrated. If you really want I can show you what a young hot blooded pervert such as myself can do to a woman's body." Following this was a glare and a pencil been chucked towards him. Skilfully, Naruto leaned his head to the side and avoided the pencil and gave a whistle as he saw it embedded deeply into the wall, all the way down to the rubber at the end. "On a serious note, what'd you need?"

"Seen as though you refused to give a demonstration of your skills when you returned to Konoha. I have seen fit to give you a mission that should suit you perfectly." The smile that followed made him for some reason, strangely aroused. Damn, he cousins wait to get home and bang his sexy Hyūga maid.

"Ok, what is it?"

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

After Naruto had left to go speak with the Hokage, Hinata had come back downstairs and had decided to start cooking a meal for Naruto as a maid should do. With Halloween coming soon she knew that Naruto's birthday was coming and while she cooked Naruto's favourite meal she thought on what she could do.

She had thought of allowing him to use his clones on her, but that would be a birthday gift she would ask for. Perhaps, she could learn to use the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Tehcnique)_ and give Naruto the time of his life. Maybe she could Ino, or maybe some of the singe and female Hyūga branch members to join in on their fun.

Hinata rubbed her legs together at the the thought.

Moving away from the stove, Hinata moved towards the nearby mirror and looked at herself. Naruto had said she looked beautiful, perhaps she could begin wearing more revealing clothing. Nothing like Ino, but more like Sakura or Tenten. Nodding her head, Hinata moved back towards the stove and checked on the meal while humming a tune.

So lost in thought on what she could change about herself and what she could do to make Naruto's birthday the best she didn't notice him appear behind her. It was onto when Naruto's left arm wrapped around her waist and pull her flush agains this chest did she realise he was there.

"Naruto-sama." She moaned as Naruto inserted three of his fingers into her womanhood while he played with her now exposed breasts. It was a shock to her because she didn't even remember him pulling down the fabric to expose them. "The meal." She said, but Naruto avoid her no heed as he turned around and picked her up.

Pressing his lips roughly against hers, and placed her on the counter top. Her hands going around his neck and her legs around his waist while his hands gripped her thighs tightly. Hinata moaned into the kiss and completely forgot about the meal, more focused upon his lips and his manhood pressed up against her pussy. Picking her up once more he walked towards the living room area and sat down upon the sofa. Neither broke the kiss and Hinata lowered herself further down so that she was resting fully upon his lap.

Hinata's hands moved quickly and Naruto was shocked at how skilfully she had removed him of all his clothing. The blonde Shinobi chuckled in amusement at Hinata as she quickly got to work on getting his cock ready.

"My, my, what an eager maid I have." Hinata leaned forward and quickly engaged him in another make out session. Grinning against her lips, Naruto placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up so that his manhood was positioned at her entrance. Hinata gripped his shoulders tightly and lowered herself slowly upon him.

Naruto groaned as he felt her pussy expand and conform to his girth. Every so often Hinata would make sure to squeeze tightly causing him to moan.

"You're doing this on purpose." He said gaining a giggle from Hinata as she arched her back in pleasure as she started to bounce up and down on him. Seeing her breasts move up and down, teasing him. His hands shot out and gripped them tightly and he leaned up taking the right nipple into his mouth. His teeth tugging at the nipple, he didn't leave the left unattended as his fingers rolled the nipple and squeezed the flesh. Every so often he would switch his mouth from one nipple to the other while his hands would occupy the one free.

Hinata meanwhile was in a world of pleasure. Her beloved Naruto's manhood was inside of her. It's large girth and the thrust of hips along with hers rearranging the shape of per pussy to fit him and him him alone. His hands and mouth playing with her nipples while her hands roamed along his broad shoulder and muscular back.

Running her hands through Naruto's hair, she gently pulled it back and placed her on against his. She could feel Naruto's cock twitch inside of her and his pace quickening as he was reaching her end. It was unfair in her opinion, but completely amazing at the same time. His stamina allowed him to give her three orgasms before he even had one and that was what had happened now.

"I can feel it Naruto-sama. You're gonna cum aren't you Naruto-sama?" Hinata asked breathlessly and Naruto had to bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from blowing his load right there and then. Hinata leaned down and hugged him close, her breasts squished up against his chest while Naruto's hands assisted her in her movements as he gripped her ass tightly. "Go on, do it inside. Get me pregnant Naruto-sama."

That was the final straw and with a grunt Naruto released his seed into her waiting womb. Hinata moaned and arched her back as the feeling of Naruto's warm seed filled her causing her in turn to release her juices.

A few moments passed as Naruto and Hinata came down from their high. Once they had done, Hinata collapsed against his chest panting heavily. Grinning, Naruto removed Hinata from his lap and placed her on the sofa. Standing up, Naruto moved around till he was behind Hinata and looked down upon her.

Slapping her ass, he smirked as he heard her moan.

"Come on now Hinata-hime. We're not done just yet." Hinata sleepily nodded her head and rose up onto all fours. Hinata shook her ass invitingly and Naruto placed his cock at her ass and pushed inside. He knew straight away that she was much tighter and Naruto quickly began setting the pace.

All the while the ramen had been forgotten.

Naruto looked down at Hinata who was moaning like a wanton whore. The sight made him speed up, his hips thrusting harder and faster. Her ass jiggling each time his pelvis struck her ass. He smirked as the name of his first book came to mind.

Icha Icha Paradise: The Innocent Heiress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's Quest for Peace**

 **Chapter 2: Icha Icha Paradise: The Submissive Sadist.**

 **A/N: Just to let you know, out of the entire harem Naruto will have. Hinata will be the main one, the person he loves the most out of them all. So you'll notice this throughout the story. Another thing you'll notice is multiple changes in Hinata's character in this chapter.**

It was a Sunday morning and both occupants of the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound were still asleep. Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga were the two occupants, both fast asleep on the bed even with the sun shining upon their faces. Naruto was laid on his back with his left arm extended outwards. Hinata was cuddling up to his side with her head resting on the crook of his neck, her right hand resting on the area above his heart and her legs intertwined with his own. Both were naked with only a thin sheet covering the lower halves of their body.

Hinata scrunched up her face cutely in discomfort as the sun bared down on her face. Slowly, Hinata pushed up and rubbed her eyes as she stared at the naked body beside her.

The past week had been filled with constant pleasure. Every morning she would get up and make breakfast for the sleeping Naruto, unless he was awake already in which case he would make her one. On the days she wasn't training, she would be home cleaning Naruto's home. For some reason been Naruto's maid gave her some pleasure and she enjoyed every second of it. More so when Naruto rewarded her, but she much preferred her punishments.

With it being Sunday, Hinata knew that Naruto would be going on a mission this afternoon. He was in charge and had been given permission to choose his own team. She knew that Anko was part of it due to her being an observer, then there was Sakura as a medic, Hinata as a scout and then himself as leader and heavy hitter.

Naruto hadn't told her what the mission entailed, but she was excited to go on a mission with him. Deciding that her master needed an extra special wake up, he disappeared underneath the sheet and took her masters manhood into her mouth.

The blonde Shinobi himself, found that there was something different about this morning to any other one. He had long since grown used to waking up beside Hinata, but the feeling of his cock been enveloped by a warm, wet cavern was a new one. Giving a quick moan, Naruto propped himself up onto his elbows and looked down to see the sheet bobbing up and down.

Smirking, Naruto pulled the sheets off revealing Hinata deep throating his cock. In his opinion, Hinata was by far his most favourite person to have sex with and in general as well. She did everything she could to please him from making him breakfast, cleaning his, well their home now and doing anything he asked when it came to their bedroom activities. Not only that but he found it very hot in the way she had all but demanded to be his personal maid, but also the leader of his harem when he started building it up.

Besides Hinata's personality which he found to be amazing, her body was by far the second greatest aspect of her. Her body fit alongside him perfectly, her breasts were perky and large, her ass was firm but bubbly and no matter how many times he penetrated her holes,p they were still as tight as ever.

Thankfully, Hinata hadn't gotten pregnant due to Kurama's interference. While he'd love to have a kid at some point, right now he was more focused on defeating the Akatsuki. Once he did then he would stop Kurama from acting like a contraceptive. Just the thought of the Kyuubi been a contraceptive made him laugh.

His thought process was interrupted when he moaned as Hinata began sucking on his balls. Looking down he saw her pumping his cock while rolling the balls in her mouth and the sensation it caused was amazing.

"I could get used to waking up like this." Naruto said and Hinata giggled in amusement as she moved up Naruto's body before kissing his neck.

"I'm glad Naruto-sama enjoys his maids body so much." Hinata purred sexily as she dragged her tongue up from the base of Naruto's neck all the way to his chin. This was another thing that had changed about Hinata in the past week. Her stutter had all but gone and her shy nature had also disappeared. Leaving confident and sexy young woman in her wake, though she did revert to her old personality when she teased Naruto both in public and in private, knowing full well the reaction she got.

Growling playfully, Naruto went to grab hold of his favourite hand hold, her ass only for her to have disappeared in a _Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)._ Narrowing his eyes, Naruto turned his gaze towards the door to see Hinata stood their dutifully in her maid outfit.

"You need to get dressed and ready for the mission Naruto-sama." All she received was a growl in response. "I have your clothes prepared in the bathroom and I breakfast is currently on. Please hurry up Naruto-sama, we don't want to be late." Just as she was about to leave the bedroom she looked over her shoulder and gave him a coy look that drove him wild with lust.

Growling once more, Naruto angrily much like a child throwing a tantrum did exactly as Hinata had said. Taking a shower and getting ready for the day before walking downstairs. After doing that, Naruto walked towards the dining table and sat down, his eyes following Hinata as she expertly went around the kitchen making breakfast.

Cracking an egg while humming a tune, Hinata placed the eggs contents onto a pan before reaching over and grabbing hold of the salt and pepper. She could feel Naruto's eyes on her, more specifically her backside. Even after a week or practically nonstop sex, knowing that Naruto loved her body made her feel giddy. It was the reason she had cut her skirt a bit shorter revealing more of her ass and had also regulated more of her chakra to her breasts on a night causing them to grow bigger. This technique was old and many Kunoichi stopped using it because they either forgot about it, or found that bigger breasts impeded their combat ability. Not only that but it only worked on a few people.

Her breasts were now only a tiny bit smaller than Godaime's, but Naruto had placed a seal on them that shrunk them down when fighting.

Placing everything on two plates, Hinata moved forwards and placed one plate in front of Naruto before taking a set and placing the final plate in front of her. As the two ate, silence reigned. Hinata could tell that Naruto was frustrated, just like she wanted him. When he got frustrated he tended to get very violent and rough in their vigorous activities and she loved every second of it. Sure she enjoyed gentle and loving sex sometimes, but she loved it more when Naruto was like a wild animal.

Deciding to increase Naruto's frustrations she raised her fork with a bit of the egg on it and dropped it onto her breasts.

"Oops." Hinata gave Naruto an innocent look as lifted her breasts up and ate the egg from on top of it. Due to her larger bust, she had to free them from her top and after eating it, allowed them to drop. She smiled innocently as Naruto stared at her revealed bust before he began eating his breakfast once more, but by the way his shoulders were tensed she could tell he was reaching his limit.

Going one step further, she began rubbing her foot over his crotch.

Naruto groaned in pleasure and he glared at her in faux anger, but Hinata continued to smile innocently as if she didn't know what was happening. Once she felt Naruto's cock twitch she pulled away and began clearing up his and her plates.

"Come Naruto-sama. We don't want to be late." Naruto continued to stare at her and she remembered that she was still in her maid uniform. With a quick burst of chakra Hinata covered herself in a cloud of smoke and when it subsided it revealed Hinata to have her Shinobi outfit on.

-X- Line Break -X-

Anko had to admit she was a little excited for this mission. There was three reasons for this. The first was that she got to cause lots of destruction and while she didn't know what the mission entailed, she couldn't wait to find out. The second reason was because she would get to see how Naruto had grown, both in terms of Shinobi skills, but also in looks. The third and final reason was that she could question the Hyūga heiress and Naruto about what Yūgao had seen when she went to his house.

If only they could hurry up. She was getting sick and tired of Sakura Haruno speaking. Honestly the girl had a one track mind. All she had talked about was how this was a waste of time and how they should be looking for the Uchiha which had joined Orochimaru.

"Sorry we're late ladies." The voice of one Naruto Uzumaki sounded as he walked up to their group. Anko instantly looked towards him and whistled, her eyes focused on the well defined abdominal muscles clearly seen.

"Naruto-baka!" Sakura raised her hand to punch him, but Hinata quickly intervened and performed a palm strike to Sakura's wrist.

"Eh, S-Sakura-san. P-p-please d-don't h-hit N-Naruto-sa-kun." Hinata blushed as she realised she had nearly referred to Naruto as 'sama.' Hopefully no one picked up on her slip up. Her eyes flickered towards Naruto to see him smiling at her and just like before she flushed red and looked away. _'Naruto-sama seems to be getting very excited.'_ She watched as Naruto's eyes turned to Anko as the two traded barbs about things. Mainly about Naruto's childhood antics and Anko's sexy/slutty appearance. 'It also seems that Naruto is attracted to Anko-sensei.'

Her mind instantly decided that Anko was a good member fro Naruto's harem. She was strong and beautiful. Just that way Naruto liked them. Not only that but her strong willed nature would give Naruto extra pleasure when he forced her to submit.

Hinata was not the only one to notice Naruto's apparent interest in Anko. Sakura frowned and flushed in embarrassment and humiliation about been brushed off so easily by her teammates. She had gotten used to the fact that Naruto had gotten over her, but to see him flirting with both Hinata and Anko so easily with her around, it damaged her pride.

"Hey, shouldn't we be off?" Sakura voiced her opinion to stop the feeling of being left out. The other three Shinobi turned around and nodded their heads. She noticed that both Naruto and Anko were grinning in a similar fashion, while Hinata resembled a tomato.

"Oh yea." The way Naruto and Anko spoke at the same time made her think they had forgotten she was there. "We probably should. Come on, we'll keep running till about an hour before sunset before making camp. I'll explain our mission then." Naruto ordered, his voice stern and commanding and the four Shinobi shot off.

Hinata ran beside Naruto and Anko. Her stamina 'training' with Naruto easily allowing her to keep up with the two. Meanwhile, Sakura noticed that she was beginning to lag behind the three others, but that didn't stop her from hearing the conversation between the three of them.

It made her feel both disgusted and jealous at the shameless flirting Naruto and Anko were partaking in, both of them sometimes doing the same to Hinata causing the Hyūga heiress to stutter and blush.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Camp was set up pretty quickly, Naruto and Anko's use of shadow clones helped them get it set up in a matter of minutes while Hinata instantly started making a meal. Now the four of them were sat around a small campfire, with Naruto's clones out in the woods channeling chakra into a barrier seal while also acting like sentries.

Naruto and Hinata were sat on one log, while Sakura and Anko sat on another. Every so often Hinata would lean forwards to the fire and check on the small boar been roasted over the fire. Each time Naruto's eyes would follow her back side with shameless perversion and every time Hinata sat back down she would sit a tiny bit closer to Naruto till she was practically sat on top of him.

"I'm going to bed." Sakura had lost her appetite to the jealousy she felt over Naruto's and Hinata's actions.

"But you haven't had anything to eat Sakura-san. Are you ok?" Hinata asked with concern in her voice. Sakura nodded her head and walked towards her tent and entered leaving only three around the campfire.

"So now the prudes gone I have to ask. Is it true what Neko said?" Anko asked excitedly. Naruto smirked and snaked his hand around Hinata's waist, his beginning to play with her ass.

"And what exactly did Neko-chan say?" Naruto shot back confidently. Anko smirked and looked between the two. The message was clear one what she meant and this time, Hinata smirked towards her. Then she did soemthing Anko hadn't expected, she leaned up and kissed Naruto in a heated kiss. Both performing an open mouthed kiss allowing Anko to see Naruto dominating the Hyūga heires.

"Does that answer your question, Anko-sensei?" Hinata asked before also taking her leave and heading not towards her tent, but Naruto's.

"You know Nai-chan's going to kill you when I tell her this." Anko said after regaining her shock. Naruto shrugged his shoulder before reaching forwards and cutting off a large chunk of meat from the boar.

"You don't have to tell her." Anko gave a sadistic smirk.

"Oh but I do and there's nothing you can do to stop me." It was Naruto's turn to smirk back at her.

"I'm sure I could find something to keep you quiet." Naruto walked towards his tent that Hinata was currently in. Just before he entered he turned to Anko. "You still have your Cursed Seal don't you? If you want I could remove it to you, but there is a chance you could die as its untested. If you still want to go through it, tell me when we get back to Konoha."

With that, Naruto disappeared into the tent leaving Anko sat outside thinking upon what Naruto had just said.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

The first thing Naruto noticed was that he seemed to be alone in the tent. This was strange as he remembered Hinata entering his own tent. Sniffing the air, Naruto instantly picked up the lavender scent belonging to Hinata. Grinning Naruto spun around and pinned her hands to the ground with one hand while he spread her legs with his knees.

"You've pushed me to my limit Hinata-hime." Naruto growled out while placing the meat into a sealing scroll. "Prepare to be punished." Smiling coyly, Hinata freed her hands and cupped Naruto's cheek, her fingers slowly stroking his cheeks causing Naruto to release a purr that made her giggle. "Shut up. This is a manly growl." Naruto argued making her break out into another fit of giggles.

"Of course Naruto-sama. I wouldn't mistake it for anything else." Naruto started growling again only to dissolve into purrs as Hinata continued to stroke his whisker marks.

Then from nowhere, Naruto gripped her wrists and pinned them to ground as his pupils became slitted and blood red in colour, his nails lengthened into claws as his whisker marks became more pronounced. This was a state Hinata had become more and more customer to other time. It seems constant training in a Bijū's chakra causes the Jinchūriki to take on aspects expected of a Jinchūriki.

Naruto when driven to the edge of lust would access the Kyuubi's chakra and each time it would take longer for the features to disappear. Naruto himself suspected that pretty soon they would become permanent, but she didn't mind she quite him this way not that she didn't like his original looks because she did.

Naruto leaned down and his fangs pierced the skin of her neck where her mark was and allowed her blood to enter his mouth before pulling away and engaging her in another heated kiss. One she happily returned.

Naruto leaned up onto his knees and allowed Hinata to begin removing his pants while he took off his cloak before unzipping her top. When Hinata had started pulling his pants down he kissed her once more and together the two removed his pants. It took longer than they had hoped to remove one another's clothing but once they had, Naruto had quickly thrust himself completely inside her.

Hinata arched her back and moaned happily as her hand hugged his lower back and her legs wrapped around his waist. Meanwhile, Naruto had his elbows and knees resting on the ground, with his elbows on either side of her head.

Seeing Hinata come down from her orgasm, he pulled back slightly before quickly pushing himself back into her. Hinata gasped in pleasure and Naruto instantly shot forwards and captured her lips in a kiss of his own. Over and over again Naruto slammed himself into her, his cock disappearing in and out of her pussy lips with great vigour. Each of his thrust was accompanied by a grunt from Naruto and his pelvis collided with Hinata's hips as her hips met him halfway.

Gripping her hair he pulled it back causing her back to arch and reveal her neck. Seeing the delectable skin of her neck open, Naruto shot forwards and began lathering it with rough kisses all the while Hinata moaned out his name.

"Naruto-sama. Oh Naruto-sama. Harder, faster." These were but a few things she would whisper erotically into the air. It was a good job he had placed a silencing seal on the tent otherwise Sakura and Anko would have heard their activities. Actually, on second thought. He channeled chakra into the seal making it dissipate. It's about time he showed Sakura and Anko were missing out on.

"Scream for me, Hinata-hime." He whispered into her ear and he pulled back slowly until only his head remained inside of her. With a rough slam of his hips, Hinata released a scream of pleasure that made him wince in pain. Again and again he repeated the action. A slow withdraw followed by a quick and powerful thrust that would cause Hinata to scream in pleasure.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God. That's it, fuck me harder Naruto-sama!" Hinata screamed out in pleasure as Naruto did exactly as she asked. After all, a master had to reward his servants at some point.

Channeling lightning chakra down his cock he began increasing his speed. The combination of Naruto's larger than normal cock, his powerful and quick thrusts and then the lightning chakra pushed Hinata over the edge as her moist walls clamped down upon his cock as she opened her mouth in a silent scream. Her vision was filled with white spots from the pleasure she felt and it was only made more pleasurable when Naruto released his load into her.

Panting heavily, Hinata collapsed to the ground and Naruto fell to the ground beside her. While he wasn't tired, it had been a very powerful ending for him as he had been constantly brought to the edge over the course of the day by Hinata.

"Did…did you channel lightning chakra into your cock?" Hinata asked while catching her breath. Naruto nodded his head and Hinata snuggled up into his side.

"Lightning chakra sure does make sex more interesting." Naruto replied and Hinata giggled.

"You're right. It does make sex more interesting." After taking a deep breath, Hinata pushed herself up and swung one knee over Naruto so that she was straddling him, his hardened cock easily slipping inside of her cum filled pussy. "Now, Naruto-sama why don't you lay down and relax while your maid helps you relax." Smirking Naruto placed his and behind his head. Seeing this, Hinata placed her hands on his chest to act as support before raising her arse into the air and then lowering it back down. The wet slapping sound that followed mad their arousal clear.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

The next day Sakura couldn't look the two of them in the eyes and even Anko blushed in embarrassment as her eyes flickered down towards Naruto's crutch. All the while Hinata acted like nothing had happened though she did stop teasing him with her old personality. In fact she was practically as cold as ice towards Sakura, but towards Anko and Naruto she would become quite the flirt.

At first Naruto had been confused on Hinata's actions towards Anko, but he quickly placed two and two together. What followed had been an extra couple of hours that left Anko a stuttering mess which was amusing for the two lovers.

When they reached their destination, they found that the bandit camp was larger than they had expected. Original reports had said that there was around five hundred bandits at most, but it seems there was around a thousand too one thousand five hundred bandits.

The four of them were currently stood on a tree branch as they saw a screaming woman been dragged into a tent by a group of bandits. Hinata turned to look at Naruto and he did the same. Hinata simply gave one of her coy smiles that drove Naruto wild and it worked as Naruto's hair began waving despite there been no wind.

"Why are we just stood here?! We should be helping her!" Sakura exclaimed. Luckily Naruto had been prepared enough to place a silencing seal around them in case something like this happened.

"Because Howler Monkey, despite our greater skill and having an S-class Shinobi amongst us." Anko indicated towards Naruto who was busy staring at the bandit camp. "We would be overrun by bandits if we attacked without any prior plan." Sakura continued to glare at Anko before turning towards Naruto and Hinata, the two she knew would back her up on this.

"Anko-sensei's right, Haruno-san. If we attacked now would be overrun and while Naruto-sama could possibly get one maybe two of use out. I think we both know who Naruto-sama would choose out of us all. And the two left behind would suffer the same fate as them." Hinata indicated towards the caged women. "So I suggest you shut up and allow Naruto-sama to think of a plan." Silence reigned amongst the group as Sakura and Anko stared at Hinata in shock at her cold tone and gaze.

 _'Holy shit! She's Just like Nai-chan. Now there's two of them.'_ While she loved Kurenai like a sister, Anko found her cold personality to be scary and so to see a second one she found herself crying anime tears as a result.

"I-I-I." Sakura couldn't even find the correct words to say anything all. Hinata noticed this and turned her cold gaze upon Sakura. Behind her an image of a large hulking figure and fire for eyes appeared. Sakura's jaw instantly closed with an audible click, even Anko froze in shock positively terrified of Hinata.

 _'Nope, she s not like Nai-chan at all. She's scarier.'_

"No need to scare them so much, Hinata-hime." Naruto spoke up after finally coming up with a plan. Hinata nodded her head stiffly and then Naruto turned to Anko and Sakura. "So, I've got a plan."

"How much of a plan are we talking Naruto-sama?" Hinata pressed and Naruto gasped in shock.

"You don't believe I can come up with a plan Hinata-hime?" All Hinata was give him a deadpan stare that made Anko burst out in laughter. "If you must no, I did come up with a plan."

"And what would that be Naruto-ba…" Sakura went to call Naruto by his usual nickname, but stopped herself when Hinata summoned forth the shadowy figure once more. Behind her, Sakura felt Anko use her as a shield, but sat beside her as if nothing was wrong; was Naruto with an easy going smile.

"Shock and awe." Those three words made Anko peek over Sakura's shoulder and out her thumbs up in agreement.

"Shock and awe?" Sakura questioned.

"Yea! We spam high class and destructive Jutsu's that we shock and awe the enemy to the point they can't defend themselves." Anko explained while bouncing on the balls of her feet in giddiness. Sakura and even Hinata shivered (though for entirely different reasons) when Naruto and Anko gave a grin fit for a madman.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

The resulting battle had not been a battle. Sakura had used her abnormal strength to cause disarray among the troops. If the bandits formed groups it was Sakura's job to break them apart. Hinata would then engage random bandits those that were on their own or in pairs. Naruto and Anko had then busted out as many Jutsu's as they could that would take out large scores of bandits in single goes.

Now the four of them were gathered in the centre of the area. Naruto's clones, each transformed into his female alter ego, Naruko we're dealing with the women. Organising them and guarding them.

Out of the four of them, Sakura was by far the cleanest. Her clothes only having small specks of blood from where she had been healing the injured women. Naruto and Anko had most of their body covered in blood, but Hinata was covered completely.

 _'Is it wrong that I find that really hot?'_ Naruto asked mentally as he looked at The blood soaked Hinata and Anko conversing. His eyes drawn towards their breasts that were almost touching.

 **"Nope."** Kurama answered for him. **"From what I've seen, you ningens get aroused by some of the weirdest things."** Snorting, Naruto moved forward and wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get back to Konoha." The three Kunoichi nodded and together they made their way back with Sakura and Hinata leading the women. Coming up the rear was Naruto and Anko, both keeping their eyes on the surroundings and each other.

The journey to Konoha took much longer than the journey away, but this was because they were travelling with a group of civilians. It had been made even worse when he could barely get any time with Hinata as they had to look after the civilian women. He understood why, but it was frustrating and his libido was growing with each passing second.

Entering the gates, Naruto instantly found a group of female medi-ninja waiting for them. Summoning a clone, it shot off towards the Hokage building. The original turned to stare at Hinata and inclined his head in the direction of the compound and Hinata nodded her head.

He was about to follow her when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning around he saw Anko staring at him. She never said anything just pointed towards her neck and he understood instantly.

"Come on."

After a quick walk, they entered the Uzumaki-Namikaze house and Anko looked around in shock at the sheer size of it. Naruto followed inside after her and summoned a sealing kit.

"So this is where you live?" Anko asked as she traced the edge of the sofa with her fingers.

"Yep." Naruto but into his thumb and dipped the brush into it. "I need you to take off your trench coat and mesh armour."

"My, my you work fast." Anko teased as she shrugged off her trench coat.

"Trust me. Taking advantage of you as far from my mind right now." She could tell he was been serious by the tone of his voice.

"If you free of this." She jabbed at the air around her Cursed Seal, "I'll let you do whatever the hell you want to me." Looking at her, he smirked before beginning to draw a seal over the top of her Cursed Seal. Anko shivered at the cool feel of the brush and the way of tickled her skin.

"I'll take you up on that offer." She smirked at him before looking towards Hinata. "Oh yea, forgot to tell you that Hinata-hime has become my personal maid and takes her job very serious." He chuckled and turned his gaze from his maid as she bent over to begin cleaning the glass coffee table. "Perhaps I'll get you dressed up like that." With a sigh, Naruto pulled back from her and his eyes checked the seal before nodding his head. "That should do it. _Fūin (Seal)."_

The seal glowed blue before the skin began steaming. Anko grit her teeth at the burning sensation but managed to stop herself form screaming out in pain. Slowly the pain subsided and when it did Anko rushed towards the mirror to see that the seal was gone.

Giving a cry of happiness she jumped towards Naruto, who in turn quickly caught her in midair. He was prepared for this type of reaction, but he wasn't prepared for the kiss that followed. He was so shocked that he barely register what had happened until her tongue wormed itself into his mouth. Instantly his mind shut down and his instincts took over. His tongue met hers and the two duelled each other, but Naruto's soon overpowered and pushed its way into her mouth.

Hinata watched the two get lost in their lust as clothes were chucked in all directions. Ignoring the desire to join in, which she would do soon she walked forwards and picked up Naruto's and Anko's discarded clothes and placed them upstairs in Naruto's room along with her maid outfit. When she was done she walked back downstairs to see that Naruto had pinned Anko to sofa while he overpowered.

She smirked at the sight of Anko obviously enjoying the way Naruto roughly grasped with her tips and rear. It seems her love for causing pain to others had made her enjoy pain been dealt onto her because could see blood dribbling down onto the sofa as his claws pierced her skin.

Walking forwards, Hinata kneeled down on the sofa and gripped hold of Naruto's shoulder. The blonde Shinobi in question allowed her to pull him up and allowed Hinata's lips to replace Anko's. The Snake Mistress of Konoha was not a spectator in this and instead began kissing Naruto's neck and scratching her nails against his washboard abs. Groaning into the kiss, Naruto grabbed his favourite hand hold, while his free hand gripped Anko's ass.

"It seems little Naruto-kun is happy to see us." Anko chirped playfully as her right hand wrapped around the tip of Naruto's bulbous head. Hinata giggled in agreement and in some unspoken rule the two women stood up and began walking away. Their hips swaying from side to side as they disappeared up the stairs. But before they did they shared a deep kiss that let everyone watching know what was going to happen upstairs while they were alone.

 _'Kurama, did they just?'_

 **"Leave you with a hard on as they disappeared into your bedroom to have lesbian sex. Then yes, yes they did."** Kurama was amused, it was clearly heard in his voice. Then Kurama went one step further and began playing the memory of one of his past consequences.

They had been twin sisters and they had forced him to watch as they ate one another out. But this time, instead of their faces he saw that they had been replaced by Anko and Hinata's. Groaning, Naruto shot upstairs as fast as he could and so Hinata moaning on the bed.

Her back was pressed up against her headboard and she was currently cupping her left breast with her hand, while her right hand was gripping Anko's purple hair. The woman in question was head first in between Hinata's spread legs and while he couldn't see what exactly was happening, he didn't need to.

Moving forwards, Naruto clambered onto the bed watched Hinata wink at him before giving a particularly throaty moan as Anko hit her special spot. Before he could do what he planned to do, Anko shot up and kissed Hinata deeply, both sharing the Hyūga heiress juices between them. Then they turned to face him, they crawled like cats and pushed him down onto the edge of the bed before Anko began engaging him in a deep kiss.

Hinata meanwhile, spread Naruto's legs and cupped his balls before licking all the way up to his tip and back down.

Seeing this, Anko got onto all fours, her breasts resting on his thigh as she joined Hinata in covering his manhood in their saliva. When they had done they licked all the way to the tip before engaging in a deep kiss with his head in between their lips. Every bit of precum that appeared would be licked up by one of their tongues and shared between them.

Anko was the first one and she practically unhinged her jaw as she took his entire girth in one go. Then came the best part, her tongue. My god her tongue. When he had seen Orochimaru use it at the Chūnin exams, it had been creepy, but now it made for one of the most pleasurable sensations he could feel. Not standing idle, Hinata took one of his balls and moved it around with her tongue before switching to the other.

Every so often the two would swap, Hinata having a go at pleasing his cock while Anko played with his balls. There was a difference in the way the two worked. Anko was by far more experienced in the workings of oral sex, but Hinata knew exactly what pleased him and what didn't.

It was Hinata that had his cock in her mouth when she felt it twitching pulling back, she and Anko – who had long since joined her in between Naruto's legs – waited with open mouths and their hands resting in their laps. Naruto himself had to pump himself to bring him other the edge and when he did he was treated with a sight that men would kill for.

No matter what age you were at, no one could deny that Anko was one of the most beautiful women in the village and no one old deny that Hinata was a beautiful young Kunoichi. So to see them both kneeling on the ground covered in ones semen and their tongues flicking out and taking what they could was undeniably any straight mans dream. Then came the next part, they turned to one another and began cleaning each other's body of his cum.

When they had done, Hinata had crawled up his body with Anko on her right hand side. He lead them until his head was resting on the pillow and watched as Hinata rose up into the air. Anko gripped the base of his hardened cock and positioned it her entrance and then Hinata dropped to the ground. Her head whipped back as she moaned throatily.

Slowly and sensually she rose up and down. Making sure to clench her inner walls around his cock with each drop and raise of her hips. Anko appeared from beside Hinata and turned the Hyūga heiress's face towards her. Then the two shared a deep kiss both conveying their lust for the man Hinata was riding like a whore. While this was going on, Hinata trailed her hand up from Hinata's hips and cupped her large perky breasts that were easily F-cup, nearly J-cup.

"Are you just gonna do nothing hmm? Na-ru-to-sa-ma." Anko asked in a sultry voice. Both hands instantly moved forwards and began squeezing and tugging at her breasts as Naruto began matching Hinata's downwards thrusts with an upwards thrust of his own.

Seeing this, Anko gave Hinata one last peck before moving round and positioning herself so that her pussy hovered above Naruto's head. Removing his hands from Hinata's breasts he squeezed Anko's ass cheeks while his tongue flicked out and began licking her pussy. Anko moaned erotically.

Across from her, Hinata returned her lust filled gaze and the two once again began a heated make out session.

With a grunt, Naruto released his seed into Hinata's awaiting womb just as she had her second orgasm. Just as he had finished coming down from his high, Anko shot forwards and pinned Hinata to the ground. She didn't waste much time as her mouth latched onto Hinata's lower lips and her tongue worked as hard as it could to get his cum out of her body. Seeing her ass shake from side to side tantalisingly, Naruto did what any man would do. He pounced forwards. His cock puncturing her pussy walls and pushing past her cervix. Anko moaned throatily into Hinata's pussy causing the Hyūga heiress to do just the same.

A quick cloud of smoke by Hinata's head formed and when it passed a clone appeared. This one with half his chakra and his stamina. Hinata didn't need to be told and instantly took his hardened cock into her mouth and allowed the clone to take over.

None of them moved from that single position, the pleasure it caused them forgetting about anything but thrusting and licking each other's reproductive organs. Both Naruto's gave a grunt as the only warning the two women received before they blasted their loads into the women.

Three more times, changed positions until Anko was unable to continue anymore. While she had loads of stamina, she was not used to the limitless stamina that was Naruto's libido. And so there she lay on the bed as she watched Hinata taking a cock up the ass and one in the mouth. To be honest it was shocking to see the normally shy and prude, turned cold and stuck up Kunoichi reduced to nothing but a wanton whore that lived to pleasure the blonde Shinobi. But she never said anything, or complained. In fact she moaned and moaned as he took her over and over again.

She felt her arousal grow as she watched four more clones join the fray, and watched as Hinata serviced seven versions of Naruto including the original with equal vigour. Knowing that she couldn't just lay here while another Kunoichi was gangbanged by a God amongst men she gave a quick whistle. The three clones not occupying Hinata's hopes turned towards her. Giving them a sensual look she spread her legs and wagged her finger towards her. Before she knew she felt her ass and pussy been stuffed with cock meat and then her vision was filled with a third cock. Grinning up at the clone she licked her lips.

"What are you waiting for big boys. Come and fuck me me with that horse cock of yours." And fuck her the clone did and she loved every second of it.

With a grunt, the original released his load into Hinata's ass and looked towards Anko.

 _'Looks like I have a second book. Icha Icha Paradise: The Submissive Sadist. Damn I'm good.'_ Then he decided to do something he had never done. Positioning his cock at her push he pushed into it and her already stretched pussy stretched even further. Grinning madly Naruto joined his clone in thrusting in and out of her pussy.

 **A/N: Hope you liked and please leave a review but no flames, this is my third attempt at a lemon and I'm still learning on how to properly write them. So if you have any criticism please let me no so I can improve. As for Hinata's character, I'm going for something similar to Grayfia Lucifuge from Highschool DxD, but that will only be when she's out in public. When she's with Naruto or the others in his harem she will be teasing and alluring, but will enforce herself as the leader when she has to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto's Quest for Peace**

 **Chapter 3: Icha Icha Paradise: The Blonde Gardener.**

Ino Yamanaka was bored of the day, and it was only just the start of the day. Shikamaru was on a mission with Choji and a few other Chūnin, there job was to safely escort a large group of women rescued from a bandit hadn't been chosen for the mission and so here she was. Bored and alone in her families flower shop.

Hearing the bell of the door chime, she looked up to see Sakura walking into the shop with a thunderous look on her face. The blonde didn't know what had caused such a look, but whatever the cause, it was bound to be good.

"So what can I do for you Forehead?" Sakura glared at her in response before leaning against the counter. "Anything you need help with, or do you just wanna talk?"

"Did you know that Hinata and Naruto are…" She trailed off hoping not to say what she needed to say. Ino knew exactly what she meant if the blush was any inclination, but she jus gloved to make her friend say it. Sakura had the most wonderful reaction to it.

"Are what?" Due to her skills in interrogation, Ino had long since learned to accurately fake her emotions. So it was no surprise that Sakura couldn't tell the difference.

"You know…" Again Sakura trailed off in hopes of giving Ino the necessary hint, but it was for nought.

"No I don't know. Just say what needs to be said Forehead."

"For Gods sake Ino-Pig, did you know Hinata and Naruto are having sex." Ino just raised her eyebrows. There was no way that shy Hinata and oblivious Naruto would be having sex. It just wasn't possible.

"No I didn't. Are you sure you didn't just imagine it?" Sakura shook her head. "I don't see it happening. Naruto's to oblivious and Hinata's too shy to do anything of the sort."

"You obviously haven't seen the new versions of them. Naruto's a pervert and spent the entire mission flirting with Hinata and Anko. Hinata was cold, like really cold. She kept on acting like-"

"Like an arrogant heiress?" Sakura nodded her head and Ino smiled. "Hinata's staking her claim."

"What?"

"Staking her claim. In a harem there's always a lead women, the manager of the harem. All Hinata's doing is making her position as leader of the harem known to everyone." Sakura just stood open mouthed at what Ino said.

"What'd you mean harem? Why would Naruto-baka have a harem?" Ino just smiled at Sakura's naïvety.

"Naruto's the last of the Uzumaki clan meaning he has to be put under the CRA to rebuild his clan once more."

"CRA?"

Clan Restoration Act. It's were the last male or female do a clan takes multiple partners to help rebuild the clan. It was put into place by the Nidaime Hokage." Sakura nodded her head, remembering a lesson like that explained this in the academy.

"I see." Sakura said quietly. "I'll see you around Ino-pig." With that Sakura left once more leaving Ino once more. However, this time she had something to keep her occupied. The thought of Naruto and Hinata having sex. She would be the first to admit that after she got over Sasuke, she had begun showing an interest in women along with men.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

It was ten o'clock in the morning when Hinata awoke to the sound of a small chime, it was the sound of someone leaving or asking for entry into the house. Ignoring it, she snuggled further into the pillow beside her. One difference though, it was not as sturdy as she remembered and instead, much softer.

"Good morning." Anko whispered into her ear and Hinata's eyes shot open as she looked up at the Snake Mistress of Konoha.

"Where's Naruto-sama." Anko sweat dropped at the first thing that seemed to pop into the head of the Hyūga heiress.

"You know you have a one track mind right. Naruto-sama this, Naruto-sama that." Anko mocked gaining a glare from Hinata. Before Anko even realised it her body became limp as she collapsed to the ground. "Did you just?"

"Use my families Gentle Fist style to paralyse you, then yes, yes I did." Hinata then gained a grin only seen on Naruto when he had a particularly devious plan in mind. "Now, I believe someone needs to learn their place." Hinata climbed on top until she straddling Anko's face. "Go ahead, show me why Naruto-sama loves your tongue so much."

Despite her dominant personality, Anko loved to be dominated. While it was a blow to her pride when she was dominated by people younger than her, the sex more than made up for it. So, when Hinata demanded this task of her, Anko did as she was told and allowed her longer than normal tongue to slither out of her mouth and explore Hinata's lower lips. Hinata instantly arched her back and moaned happily at the feeling of Anko's tongue exploring her.

 _'Now it makes sense.'_ Another moan escaped her lips and she bit her lip at the thought of Naruto walking in on them.

Meanwhile, Naruto who stood in the council chambers sneezed as he felt like he was missing out on something great. Leaning further into his chair, he looked around to see the council members observing him.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Everyone sweat dropped at the Kakashi like question.

"Yes we did." Tsunade answered. "We would like to know if you have put any thought into potential wives?"

"I have." He turned Hiashi Hyūga and said, "your eldest daughter, Hinata and Anko Mitarashi. They are both strong and beautiful women and will give birth to strong children."

"I accept your decision for my daughter." Hiashi answered and it was Danzo who answered for Anko.

"I believe it would be in your best interest to choose someone other than Mitarashi-san." Naruto snorted and crossed his arms.

"Last I checked, the Nidaime stated that the council could offer partners but could not choose partners. So you can not choose who I wish to have as my wives." There was a few moments of silence where the council tried to think of a way to get him to choose someone else, but they found nothing. Naruto smirked at this fact and crossed his arms over his chest. "Is there anything else you need me for or can I go, I have things I need to do." Tsunade waved her hand at the door and Naruto left.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

After dropping off the notes of his first book, Naruto returned home to find that only Anko was in, Hinata having left to train with her team. One thing he instantly picked up on was Anko's choice of clothing, or lack there of.

She was sat on the sofa watching TV naked as the day she was born. He had never really found TV to be interesting, but there was no harm in watching it with a naked woman. Moving forwards, he sat down next to her and looked at the TV screen. He raised his eyebrows in amusement when he saw that she was watching a pornographic movie.

"Why am I not surprised?" Naruto asked gaining laughter from Anko as she pressed her breasts into his side and intertwined their legs, her knee rubbing against his crotch.

"Because you know me." Anko nibbled on his earlobe before whispering into his ear. "I've been horny ever since this morning and I really could use the help of this pipe cleaner of yours, mind lending it to me." Grinning Naruto and Anko divested him of his clothing before engaging in a heated kiss. Instantly Naruto wen to the offensive and pinned her to the sofa.

Turning her around, he pressed her face into the pillow of the sofa with one hand before slipping his cock into her ass raw. Instead of been in pain, Anko moaned in pleasure and gripped the pillow case tightly. Not allowing Anko chance to get used to been stuffed with his manhood, he began sawing in and out of her as fast as possible.

Raising his hand, he placed his core at the nape of her neck and left scratches all the way down her back with his claws. Anko hissed in pleasure, even more so when he channeled fire chakra into his hand and slapped her ass over and over again.

Growing bored of this, Naruto gripped the wrists of both of her arms and pulled her up. Anko's breasts swayed backwards and forwards, slapping her in the face in time with his thrusts.

"Is that the best you can do. Fuck you're a pussy." Growling, Naruto allowed a single chakra chain to shoot out of his body and wrap around her neck. Instantly the China tightened cutting off her airway. Anko quickly started opening and closing her mouth to gain breath and Naruto would have been worried, but the juices flowing down his and her thighs showed that she was enjoying this very much.

"Fucking slut." Naruto grunted as he blew his load as Anko had hers. Pulling himself free he allowed Anko to drop. Well he did but she lashed out with a kick to his stomach that sent him flying across the room and colliding against the wall.

Groaning, Naruto slid to the ground and groaned when he felt Anko slam her hips down onto his pelvis, his cock slipping into her snatch. She gripped his hair tightly, ragging it backwards and then biting his bottom lip drawing blood. His hands found her lips, his claws piercing the skin of her ass as he stood up. It was difficult for him as he felt the need to succumb to the pleasure of been dominated by a woman. However, his instincts would not allow such a thing and so he spun around and slammed Anko against the wall.

His own hips slamming into her as hard and as fast as he possibly could. If it was a normal civilian or low level Kunoichi, her hips would have shattered, but Anko was a true Kunoichi capable of going up against the best men without fear and out up a good fight.

Anko's attempt at dominating Naruto backfired and she found herself been brutally fucked by an instinct driven Naruto; and she loved every second of it. Her hips matched his own thrusts, her walls wrapping snugly around his cock to draw him further in than ever before. It was when one brutal thrust from Naruto that made his cock pierce her cervix that caused her to scream out in pleasure. Her nails digging into his skin as she came around his cock?

Shivering, Anko came down from her high only to find that Naruto once again continued to puncture her cervix with his cock. Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist to the point she could feel the bones grinding together she slammed her lips against his own as they continued to fuck against the wall.

Naruto meanwhile removed his hands from her ass and placed them against the wall to steady himself. Yet with everyone of his thrusts, the wall began to crack more and more.

With a grunt Naruto released his seed and dropped Anko to the ground. His eyes watching as the thoroughly submissive Anko stared up at him with that sinfully alluring gaze. Not stopping, he grabbed her hair and guided his cock down her throat. Due to her not having been able to recover her breath, Anko began gagging around his cock as he continuously thrust more and more into her mouth.

Once he managed to stuff all twelve inches down her, he kept her face next to his pelvis loving the sound and feeling of her gagging. It was by far one of the most satisfying things to hear.

Anko recovered some item afterwards and began to assist Naruto as he face fucked her. Her hands playing with his balls as she bobbed her head backwards and forwards, all the while she used the tongue technique that Naruto loved. Pretty soon she felt him twitching I her mouth and Anko pulled back until the tip remained and channeled fire chakra into her mouth and that drove Naruto over the edge as he blew his load right there and then.

Out of his two lovers, Anko was by the far the best at swallowing his cum, she could take all of it in a single go. But she also knew that Naruto loved to see her covered in his seed and so, she always allowed him to fire his last few loads onto her body. Hinata on the other hand was unable to do this and he always had to pull out. Not that he was complaining, Hinata looked even hotter with her innocent gaze, but noble feature gazing up at him submissively.

"Damn that was good." Naruto said as he watched Anko finish eating his seed from her body.

"Hmm, it was wasn't it Naruto-sa~ma." Grinning, Anko crawled towards Naruto took his cock into her mouth, bobbing her head to get its to full mast once more before allowing him to chuck her onto his shoulder. "Oh naughty." She teased and Naruto slapped her ass in response causing Anko to giggle.

"I need a shower before I go out." Anko gave him a coy smile. While not as good as Hinata's, it was still sexy.

"Does Naruto-sama wish for me to clean his body?" Naruto snorted and placed Anko into the shower. With a smirk, he turned the water on and just like any shower, the after started out cold and got warmer. So it was no surprise that Anko shrieked in shock. Stepping fully underneath the water when it got warm he watched Anko drop the soap and bent down to pick it up, her ass facing towards him.

Turning back around, she lathered her hand in soap and began lathering her breasts. Then she moved forwards and began running them all over his body. When all of his body had been covered in soap, she got down on her knees and placed his cock in between her breasts. Placing a quick kiss on the tip, she began moving them up and down. Watching as his cock head continuously disappeared and appeared from in between her breasts.

Naruto groaned in pleasure and placed his hands on the wall behind Anko as he began to thrust up in between her breasts. Why hadn't he thought of doing this sooner? He felt like smack himself for forgetting to do this, even more so when he thought of getting Anko and Hinata doing it at the same time.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Hinata sneezed and then blushed for some unknown reason. However this didn't stop her from performing two quick open palm strikes to Kiba's chest sending him sprawling to the ground.

"That's enough." Kurenai said as she watched her favourite student defeat her most boisterous. She had admit that while the sudden changes in Hinata were worrying, they made her proud, Hinata was growing up to be a fine young women. Something Kiba had picked up when he saw Hinata's new attire when he she turned up to training to today.

Hinata slowly stood up, her busty and curvaceous figure clad in tight-fitting black shorts and a black skirt, much like Sakura's. Covering her upper body was the hr original jacket, except it was unzipped revealing a mesh armoured top in the form of a crop top.

Releasing a deep breath, she regarded the complaining Kiba with indifference, the Inuzuka clan heir had been annoying her with his consistent flirting and so she out the must in his place. After all, she would only allow Naruto to flirt with her in such a way. She didn't really know the full reason behind her change attire, all Anko had told her was that it was better to tease other men and then crush their hopes by revealing herself to be with another man. She found the thought to be amusing so maybe that was the reason why, but she definitely knew that one reason she did this was for Naruto.

"Damn Hinata-chan!" Kiba exclaimed while rubbing this sore chest, his eyes shamelessly looking at the toned skin of her stomach. Killing intent instantly flooded over him as Hinata's gaze narrowed. Behind her the same shadowy figure appeared, but time an insane grin one would see on Anko appeared on its face. "What the hell is that?!"

Shino and Kurenai, while also agreeing with Kiba on the figure appearing behind Hinata, salad nothing.

"What is what, Inuzuka-san?" Her tone was clipped and cool. Behind Kiba, Akamaru whined and tried to burrow as far into the ground as he possibly could.

 _'Now that, is what I call a woman. I can't wait to make her mine, all I need to do is make her get over the dead last.'_ Kiba thought internally while continuing to shamelessly let his eyes wander over her body. A cough broke him from his gaze as he looked into Hinata's eyes.

"I suggest you turn your eyes somewhere else before I neuter you." Kinda winced and wisely did so, while he was slow on the uptake, he knew feminine fury when he saw it. Living with his mother and older sister he learned to fear such fury. "I shall see you around, Shino-san, Kurenai-sensei." With that Hinata began to walk away.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Kiba shouted and Hinata turned around. Blushing Kiba decided to go through with that he thought would be an offer she couldn't resist. "Why don't you and me go on a date tonight?" It was an irresistible offer in his opinion, any woman would be lucky to be with him.

Hinata however, simply regarded him with disinterest.

"No." Seeing his smile crack slightly she decided to go one step further and break his pride. "You're not Naruto-kun." With that she left the clearing leaving a seething Kiba and an amused Kurenai and Shino.

 _'Damn you dead last. Why does a babe like Hinata-chan constantly choose you. I'll beat you and then she'll see that I'm the only one for her.'_ Kurenai and Shino shook their heads, Kiba having not realised that he had said that out loud. Both knew that Naruto was far above Kiba in all aspects of the Shinobi arts, including Genjutsu.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

It was quiet in the house, he was currently sat on the sofa writing down notes for his next book. Anko had left awhile ago to go meet with her friends for a night on the town. But before she did that he had her go the Yamanaka flower shop to ask for Ino's assistance in caring for the garden, but to also allow him the chance to seduce her.

A chime of the seals alerted him to someone at the door. A clone appeared and unlike him, was fully dressed with a top covering his torso unlike himself. The clone opened the door and he heard it allow Ino entry and Ino thanking him.

"So this is where you move to." Ino went to ask the clone only to find it gone. Blinking in shock, she deduced it must have been a clone and looked around to see Naruto walking towards. A topless Naruto. Her mind temporarily froze as she took in his Adonis like figure. She had seen many men naked, even a few women as well. But none of them close to the definition and tonnage of Naruto.

"You should probably start breathing." Naruto advised and Ino released a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. Blushing, she coughed into her hand at been caught.

"Sorry bout that."Ino apologised and Naruto waved it off.

"No need to be embarrassed, you weren't the only one enjoying the view before them." His eyes not so subtly moved up and down her figure making her blush. The amount of lust in his eyes made her rub her thighs together in anticipation. "So, did you bring what Anko-chan asked for?"

"Yea." She pulled up a scroll and Naruto nodded his head before indicating for her to follow him. "So Naruto, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but go on." Ino huffed and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Forehead told me about you and Hinata, but when did you and Anko get together?"

"Yesterday. She practically jumped my bones when I removed the Cursed Seal, it was made even better when Hinata-hime joined in." Naruto chuckled as he remembered last nights activities, while Ino blushed at the thought of Naruto pleasing both Hinata and Anko at the same time. She knew he had lots of stamina, but to be able to please two women at the same time was downright shocking. "Here we are." Naruto spread his arms out in an exaggerated manner.

"Anko was right, this really does need a gardeners touch." Ino turned up her nose at the sight of overgrown grass the hundreds of weeds. Naruto chuckled and took Ino's left hand. Bending down he brushed his lips along her knuckles and stared into her eyes deeply. Ino blushed at the action and turned away.

"I leave it in your care, Ino-chan." With that Naruto turned around and walked back into her house. The Yamanaka didn't know why, but she felt like her back side had been caressed, she shrugged and deduced it must have been the wind.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Three days, that's how long Ino had been working on Naruto's garden. Things had been going well with Naruto and his clones assisting when they could. But those weeks had been torturous. She had seen the proactive clothing that Hinata and Anko wore and she found the sight very appealing. Then there was the occasional time she would hear the sounds of the three having sex, wether it be Naruto with both or just one of them, or sometimes Anko and Hinata going at it. Simply hearing it had not been enough for her, as Ino actively went around to watch them and found each time she would grow hotter inside.

Then when she was with Naruto, he would go well out of his way to flirt with her. Hell, even Anko and Hinata had joined in.

"Sup Ino-chan." Naruto said from behind. Due to her been so lost in thought she hadn't noticed his presence and so she squealed in shock and leapt away. Naruto blinked for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter.

"Shut up Naruto no Baka." Naruto continued to laugh at her reaction until he started clutching his sides. Growling, Ino charged forward and tackled him to the ground. Naruto was not a skilled Shinobi for nothing as eh used the momentum and spun Ino round so that she landed on her back with his hands inning hers to the ground.

Grinning down at her, he leaned down until their noses were touching. Ino blushed and tried to free her hands but Naruto's physical strength outmatched her.

"Let me go Naruto." Ino whispered but her protests were quite weak. Naruto noticed this and pushed his body further into hers, his crutch rubbing against hers. She moaned and arched body into his.

"Now why would I do that Ino-chan? You're no longer trying to escape." He gave another thrust of his hips making her give another long drawn out moan. "In fact, you seem to be enjoying this." Another moan followed his declaration and when she had finished Ino glared at him, but the effect of it was ruined by her flushed cheeks.

"Shut up, youuu bastard." She seethed but no longer denied what he was saying and instead ground her womanhood against his crutch. Ino quickly went to work and kissed him. Naruto grinned against her lips and picked her up. The two entered the house and Naruto placed her on the table. They broke apart so that they could take Ino's top off and Naruto took a moment to stare at her breasts.

"No bra?" He cupped them and Ino moaned at the way his fingers tugged at her hardened nubs.

"They make me feel uncomfortable." Shaking his head, Naruto leaned down and took one nipple in his mouth while his hand played with other. His free hand didn't stand idle as it began taking off Ino's pants.

The Yamanaka leaned back allowing Naruto more access while her hands tugged at his pants. Once they dropped to the ground along with his boxers, Naruto kicked them away and Naruto chucked her purple skirt away as well leaving her in a lacy black thong. Hearing a gasp he tore his gaze from her thong covered arousal and saw her gazing at his cock and trepidation.

He loved seeing women act like that it always made him feel untouchable. He loved it even more when he saw them on their knees worshipping it.

"That's the normal reaction I get." Naruto informed while taking great pleasure in the feeling of her fingers slowly stroking the length of his tool. Not wanting to go through foreplay Naruto pulled Ino flush against him making her gasp before pushing her onto his back.

Ino allowed him to do so, but undid her ponytail to make it more comfortable for her and was shocked to feel chains pulling her arms back. She turned to glare at Naruto only to be silenced by a kiss.

Naruto had to admit that Ino looked beautiful this way when he pulled away from the kiss. Her hair sprayed out, her hands tied, chest heaving, face flushed and legs spread with her thong soaked. Gripping the base of his cock with his right hand, he rubbed it along her thong covered snatch. Ino moaned and thrashed slightly.

Grinning at this reaction he moved her thong to the side and pushed his head into her pussy. Ino arched her back and moaned throatily. Gripping the base of her thighs, he pushed her legs apart even further and the loved the way her pussy walls contracted even more around his cock head. Naruto then started to push himself further and further into her pussy until around seven inches was inside.

Naruto had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop him from blowing his load right there and then. Unlike Hinata who seemed to have been already moulded fit him perfectly and Anko was much tight, nowhere near as tight as Hinata but still tight. Both had their pussies moulded to fit his cock and due to Hinata's skill in medical ninjutsu, they were still extremely tight. Ino on the other hand had obviously only had sex with guys with average sized men and therefore was extremely tight.

"Fuck you're so big." Ino moaned as Naruto slowly started to pump in and out of her. Each time forcing more of his cock inside of her until he was practically balls deep in the Yamanaka heiress.

"You're just fucking tight." Naruto grunted.

The two stayed still for a moment as he allowed Ino to get used to his manhood been fully inside of her. When she gave a nod Naruto set the pace. Slow and deep thrusts, but soon his speed increased. Ino also matched him perfectly, rolling her hips giving them both more pleasure.

Making two more chains come out and hold her legs in place, he leaned over her and began kissing at the smooth skin of her stomach before trailing this tongue up until he reached the underside of her breasts. Taking his mouth away and hovering it above where he started, he blew on the trail making Ino shiver in pleasure. After doing this a few times, Naruto repeated the process on her nipples, locking and then blowing on them. But after blowing on them he would roll them in between his teeth.

It caught him by surprise when he felt Ino give a quick jerk of her hips as her walls became painfully tight as she reached her peak. It took him completely by surprise that he blew his load right there and then. However, Naruto didn't slow down his thrusting and instead picked up the pace even more as he released his seed into her eager womb.

"I never thought that I would have sex with you." Ino finally said after she came down from his high. "Nor did I expect you to be so fucking goooooddddd." She moaned erotically when Naruto gave a thrust of his hips.

"I was practically brain dead as a child so I can't blame you. As for my skills," another thrust and moan followed his statement. "My sensei was Jiraiya of the Sannin and his idea of knowing the limits of my stamina and get rid of my prudishness at the same time, was to take me to a brothel at the age of fifteen and pay for ten women to give me the 'time of my life' as he put it. I like to believe that it was the other way round." He smirked at her and gave another thrust of his hips. "Ever since then I became a pervert, but you can't deny the results."

"No I can't." Ino gave a coy smile. "Whatever will I do?" She rolled her hips sending a rush of pleasure through them both. Before Naruto could continue the door opened and in came Hinata. It was obvious that Anko was drunk by the way she was drooling on Hinata's shoulder.

"Come Anko-chan. Let's leave Naruto-sama and Ino-chan alone." Anko protested by a single stare from Hinata made her jaw shut with an audible click.

"On second thoughts, Hinata-hime, Anko-chan why don't you put on a show for dear Ino-chan." Naruto allowed the chains holding Ino to dissipate and he pulled her onto his lap as he sat down on the chair. Ino watched as Hinata and Anko changed their outfits into their usual home ones (maid suit for both of them). "When did this happen?" He indicated to Anko's maid outfit as he with held at shiver of pleasure of feeling Ino roll her hips.

"I found it!" Anko exclaimed happily. Naruto sweat dropped at her childish antics when drunk. Still he didn't mind watching her breasts bounce and her skirt lift up as she jumped into the air.

"That's nice Anko-chan, it's suits you." Anko blushed and to his shock pulled a Hinata, by prodding her index fingers together shyly. The original Hinata simply shook her head at her female lovers antics before turning to Naruto and gave him an innocent look.

On his lap Ino moaned happily at the feeling of his cock twitching inside of her.

"What would Naruto-sama like us to do?" Hinata asked while leaning forwards allowing him to see down her top.

"I think you know exactly what I want you to do." Hinata smiled and before she could react, Anko slammed their lips together. Not one to be outdone Hinata returned the kiss with equal vigour, making sure to let Ino and Anko see their tongues duelling one another. The rest of their bodies weren't idle as they rubbed their hips together, while their arses swayed from side to side hypnotically. Anko's left hand had cupped Hinata's cheek, while her right played with the Hyūga heiress large breasts. Hinata on the other hand was discovering the reason why Naruto ha Dan obsession with playing with their arses as she did the same with Anko's.

Hinata was the first to go one step further and move her right hand down and insert a finger into Anko's dripping arousal.

Ino meanwhile was unable to tear her eyes away from the sight before, but her body was running on autopilot. Her hands were resting on Naruto's knees as she raised her ass up and down on Naruto's lap. His cock been sheathed repeatedly and the head banging against her cervix. Naruto was especially enjoying everything. The sight of Anko and Hinata playing with one another, the feeling of his tool been eagerly accepted into Ino's core and the feeling of her toned, fleshy rear in his grasp made everything more pleasurable.

Naruto would be the first to admit he was an arse man. There was Just something about them, the way they felt in your hands, the way they made a perfect handhold as you went balls deep into a woman and the way they moved as a woman walked attracted.

"I believe we should allow Naruto-sama to bring Ino-chan fully into the fold. Don't you agree, Anko-chan." Hianta said breathlessly while sending a lust filled gaze towards Naruto and Ino. Beside her, Anko pulled away and stalked towards Naruto and Ino like a predator to a prey.

"I agree, when Naruto-sama's done, maybe he could join us." She rubbed three fingers along the area where Naruto and Ino's private parts were connected. Then she gripped Ino's cheeks with her thumb and index finger. Leaning down she gave the Yamanaka a deep, heated kiss that left her breathless. When she was done, Anko moved around and the did the same to Naruto.

Hinata followed behind the Snake Mistress and when she reached Anko, she slapped the purple haired woman's ass causing the flesh to jiggle tantalisingly. Then the two walked up the stairs in a similar fashion to what they did yesterday.

"Are you as horny as I am after that?" Ino finally asked, both having stopped all movements.

"Yep." Then he turned her around and pinned her to the table. His hips slamming repeatedly into her ass cheeks causing aloud slapping sound to follow. Ino couldn't even move, the force behind his thrusts knocking the breath out of her as she could do nothing but lean on the table as she received Naruto's cock over and over again. She wouldn't have changed that for anything as she loved every second of it.

Meanwhile, upstairs it was Hinata that was laid down on the back of the bed as she allowed Anko to take control. All she could do was moan as she like Ino had been when they entered the house, had her hands and legs restrained. Anko stood above her, whip in hand as she repeatedly brought it down on her ass.

Both were still dressed in their maid outfits, however their breasts are untucked from where they played with them downstairs.

"Look at these." Anko reached forward with her free hand and roughly played with her breasts. Hinata moaned throatily as her sensitive nubs were played with. "What a slutty moan you have." Leaning over, Anko took both nipples into her mouth and tugged both breasts up while her whip swung round spanked Hinata's ass.

For a few moments she would tug at Hinata's nipples and spank her ass before deciding to unrestrained her.

Hinata dropped to the bed and was instantly forced face first towards Anko's pussy. She froze in shock at first before her tongue quickly got to work on finding Anko's sensei the spot. Anko had also vent down and did the same Hinata. The Snake Mistresses longer tongue allowed her to reach deeper into Hinata, but the moans it caused more than made up for Hinata's small tongue.

Neither new how long they stayed like that, bring both of them to the edge before stopping. Then when they had calmed down, they went back at it. Both trying to outlast the other, a challenge to see who would be driven over the edge first.

Soon Anko began to channel her fire element into her tongue, while Hinata used sent small bursts of chakra along her tongue, like the Hyūga's _Hakke Kūshō (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm)._

Both instantly were driven over the eve and moaned erotically in each other's womanhoods, amplifying the pleasure they felt. Anko turned around and the two then engaged in a deep kiss as they shared one another's juices. Then the door opened and in came Naruto, his cock still as hard and coated in the combined juices of himself and Ino. It was then they took note of Ino draped over his shoulder, her pussy dripping with his cum.

Summoning a clone, he and it place Ino on the bed and the it dispersed leaving only Naruto, Anko and Hinata among the living. Walking towards the eve of the bed, he stood there with his coco stood proudly. Anko and Hinata instantly shot up licking the juices clean from his cock and when they were done, he pushed Anko off Hinata while simultaneously turning Hinata's around to face the other way and putting her on her front.

Knowing what Naruto planned to do, Anko spread Hinata's ass cheeks revealing her back door. Smirking he straddled Hinata's stocking covered thighs. He allowed Anko to guide his cock to Hianta's entrance before pushing inside of her. Like always, Hinata moaned erotically as she clenched the bedsheets in her fists as she felt her ass been spread apart.

While this was going on, Naruto had brought Anko flush against his chest and kissed her deeply.

 **"And what will you call next book?"** Kurama asked as Naruto began thrusting quickly into Hianta's ass, while he dominated the kiss with Anko.

 _'Icha Icha Paradise: The Blonde Gardner.'_ With a grunt Naruto exploded inside of Hinata and he pulled out. Instantly Anko cleaned his cock before she licked up the cum dribbling out of Hinata's ass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto's Quest for Peace**

 **Chapter 4: Icha Icha Paradise: Birthday Role play.**

Three weeks had passed since he had added Ino to his growing harem. In that time Naruto had made quite a name for himself. A God amongst Men he was referred to as for banging the admittedly beautiful Hyūga and Yamanaka Heiresses and the Snake Mistress of Konoha. Men were torn between praising him and hating him so most settled for both.

Jiraiya was one of the few that choose to praise him and not hate him. His sensei never ceased to amuse him.

As of right now, it was October the tenth. The day the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi and just like every time this day came round, he would wake up early to train. It had been a routine for him to get up and hide, but as when he left the village to go on the training trip with Jiraiya he had spent it training nonstop instead.

So it was no surprise that when the three members of his harem, Hianta Hyūga, Anko Mitarashi and Ino Yamanaka were alone in the house conversing over breakfast. The topic of discussion was their shared lover and the man that brought them to new heights of pleasure each day.

"So what we gonna do for Naruto-kun's birthday?" Ino finally asked. She was still unable to call Naruto 'sama' unless they were having sex, Anko was able to do so as long as they weren't in public, but Hianta was happy to call him 'sama' at any point.

The three dissolved into silence as they thought on what they could do. It would have to be soemthing new, something exciting. So it was obvious that Anko would be the first to come up with an idea.

"Role play!" Ino sweat dropped at how quickly she came up with that idea. "We could pretend to be his teachers trying to motivate their students, or a nurse healing their patient…" Anko rambled on and on with different ideas. Each one more and more interesting than the last. A single cough from Hinata stopped Anko from speaking almost instantly. It still shocked Ino to see it, but then again Hinata could be terrifying when she wanted to be.

"That's enough Anko-chan." She then smiled that made the other two women shiver at the lust it held. "I like the idea of role playing, I think we should do this…" After Hinata had finished saying what she ha din mind, silence reigned. "So what'd you think?"

"Fuck yes." Anko said with a light blush on her cheeks, then the two turned to Ino to see blood dripping down from her nose. "I think Ino-chan agrees as well." Ino nodded her head and Anko quickly shot out of her chair. "Yosh, then let's go get the costumes." Hinata and Ino shook their head at Anko's excitement but neither could deny that they two were excited as well.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Tsunade stared at the person across from her with disbelief written along her face. Surely she had misheard him or something of the sort. That was the only possible explanation for this.

"You. Want me. To dress up. In this. On Halloween. To a party." She growled while shaking the witch revealing witch costume in her hand. Naruto shrugged his shoulders with nonchalant look on his face as he ignored her obvious anger. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to brat?!" Once again she threw a pencil at his head and just like last time, it embedded itself in the wall behind him as he dodged it.

"It was just a question. No need to get so angry. Despite the Genjutsu still been up you're still a beautiful woman, might as well use what little youth you have left to have some fun instead of been cooped up here all the time." Tsunade growled, but there was a light dusting of pinks on her cheeks at what he said. "You don't even have to come, but there will be plenty of sake there and if you're worried about there been other guys been there then you don't have to worry. It was Hinata-hime's idea to invite you round because originally, it was Just gonna be me and my harem and I wasn't gonna let someone like Kiba look at any of my girls."

Tsunade still glared at him, so Naruto shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the door.

"Offers still open by the way. Turn up if you want to, don't if you don't want to." And with that he closed the door behind him leaving Tsunade alone in the office with a mountain of paperwork to deal with.

Naruto meanwhile was ignoring the looks sent his way by various civilians and Shinobi. From the guys he received hatred and jealousy, from the women he received a mix of lust and hatred. It seems even after all this time, people couldn't see that he wasn't the Kyuubi. Ah well. He didn't care. When you had women like Hinata, Anko and Ino willing to please you at a moments notice, who cared for the opinions of others.

"Oi Naruto!" Turning around, Naruto turned to see Kiba running towards him with his fist drawn back. Noticing an attack for what it was, Naruto raised his eyebrows before casually leaning to the side. The attack missed and then Naruto drove a palm strike into Kiba's solar plexus. With a gaps of pain as he felt two of his ribs crack, Kiba collapsed to the ground clutching his chest.

Akamaru barked and then growled but a single look from Naruto's blood red eyes stopped the creature in its tracks.

 **"Play dead."** Akamaru instantly collapsed to the ground in front of the alpha dog. Seeing this Naruot turned to Kiba and planted his foot on the side of Kiba's head and drove it into the ground. The Inuzuka gave a cry of pain and tried to scratch at Naruto, but for some reason he couldn't move. **"Mind telling me why you attacked me, Kiba?"** Kiba growled but then cried out in pain when he felt this head driven into the ground harder than before. **"I'll ask you once more, why did you attack me?"** Naruto growled and Kiba's movements seized.

"I-I w-was…"

 **"Was? What?"**

"Trying to show Hinata-chan that she should get other you." Naruto looked down at him for a few moments before snorting in amusement. That snort turned into full blown laughter to the point Naruto collapsed to the ground clutching his stomach. For ten minutes, Kiba listened in humiliation as Naruto and even a few other civilians and Shinobi laughed at him.

"Oh that's fucking hilarious." Naruto's voice had lost the demonic edge to it, but even as he stood up' his imposing figure still made for an intimidating sight. "Better luck next time Kiba, I'll let you know how much Hinata-hime screamed my name as I fuck her tonight." With that last potshot Naruto walked off leaving a humiliated and rage filled Kiba Inuzuka.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

"Are you ready Ino-chan?" Hinata asked the blonde Yamanaka currently getting changed in the main bedroom. The only answer she received was the door opened and out stepped Ino. Neither said anything as the two walked downstairs towards the mirror where Anko was currently stood admiring herself.

Together the three looked at themselves, with Anko holding a camera in her hand.

Hinata was wearing a short pink blouse that strained against her large bust, a short pencil skirt that only went to just above midthigh and a pair of black, high heeled boots that ended just below her knees. But the most attractive part was the glasses resting on the tip of her nose.

Beside her Anko was wearing a white button up shirt, with half the button undone revealing her black lacy bra. Covering her lower body was a pair of black stockings that were held up by a garter belt that disappeared underneath her own short black pencil skirt and red high heels.

Ino had on a sexy nurse outfit that was far too small for her as it strained against her curvaceous and busty figure. Multiple buttons had been undone revealing a large amount of cleavage and it ended just below her ass. She also had a pair of black stockings held up by a garter belt and red high heels much like Anko.

Together they made a sight that would make any man cream themselves.

There was a clicking sound as Anko took a photo then the three went into Naruto's private study. This is where they planned everything to happen. It was just a matter of waiting till Naruto arrived.

The first thing Naruto noticed when he entered his home was that he was alone. This is alone was strange because he remembered his ladies telling him they were staying at home all day. Walking forwards he chucked a scroll onto the table and took off his cloak.

"Hinata-hime, Anko-chan, Ino-chan. Where a bouts are you?" He shouted while divesting himself of his pants leaving him in only his boxers.

"I'm in here Naruto-kun." That sounded like Anko coming from his private study. Entering the room he hardened instantly when he saw what Anko was wearing, but also the look she gave him and the stern teacher aura she had around her.

"So is this a gift for me Anko-chan?" Anko snorted and indicated to the seat. Raising his hands in defeat he took the seat and looked towards Anko who took a seat on his side of the desk, one leg crossed over the area causing her short skirt to hike up. "Is there a reason for this Anko-chan." He had an idea he just wanted to make sure.

"That is Mitarashi-sensei to you Uzumaki-kun." Yep, his theory was proven correct, role play.

"Of course forgive me Mitarashi-sensei." Anko nodded her head and leaned back on one hand pushing out her bust even more catching his eyes.

"My eyes are up here Uzumaki-kun." Anko said with amusement clearly heard in her voice. Naruto looked up towards her and watched her smile at him, much like a teacher would to her student. He had to admit she had the teacher role down perfectly. "Now, I'm sure you're wonder why you're here, yes?" Naruto nodded his head. "Well the Headmistress and I believe that you're not performing as well as you could."

"I see." Naruto spoke up and his eyes flickered down and watched as she crossed her legs once more. This time he noticed that she was wearing a black lacy thong.

"My eyes are up here, Uzumaki-kun." Once again Naruto looked up. "Now, we believe that you are not properly motivated, I plan to change that." Oh so this was where this was going. If only this could happen in real life. "Everyone gets motivated differently, so it's just a matter of finding you're motivation." Anko stood up from the desk and walked towards a bag she had in the corner and bent over, he groaned at the teasing movement.

Walking back towards the desk with a smile firmly fixed in place she placed the paper on the desk that had fake questions on them. It was then, she 'finally' took note of his discomfort.

"Is the chair not comfortable Uzumaki-kun?" Anko asked like a concerned teacher. Naruto nodded his head. "Well then we can't have that. Up you get." Naruto did so and watched her gasp as her eyes widened in fake shock. "Oh dear Uzumaki-kun. That looks very painful." She pointed towards his throbbing member.

"Yea, it's just you're so hot Mitarashi-sensei. I can't help it." Anko nibbled on her bottom lip. "If you give me time to go to the bathroom I could get rid of it if it's distracting you.

"No need." She turned her gaze from his crutch and looked into Naruto's eyes. "Is it true what you said Uzumaki-kun, about me distracting you?" Naruto nodded her head. "I'm sorry for that Uzumaki-kun."

"There's no need to apologise Mitarashi-sensei." Naruto shook his head.

"But I do, I've been causing you so much pain." Once again she looked down at his crotch. "Please sit down on the desk Uzumaki-kun." Naruto did so and watched as Anko moved in between his legs. "As your teacher it is my job to help a student achieve his best grades. You can't do that with this causing you so much pain." Anko lowered herself into a crouch so that her face was directly in front of his crotch. "Allowing me to help you Uzumaki-kun."

"There's no need Mitarashi-sensei." Naruto argued weakly, but Anko shushed him and shakily grabbed the hem of his boxers and pulled them down. A gasp followed this action as she stared up at his monster of a tool.

"So big." Anko whispered while shakily wrapped her digits around his member.

"Mitarashi-sensei." Naruto groaned as Anko gave a slow tug causing a bit of precum to leak out from the top. Seeing this, Anko leaned forward and licked it clean off. Then she kissed the tip before getting to work on coating his manhood in her saliva. Naruto meanwhile gripped the desk tightly at the pleasurable sensations he was feeling. Licking the tip once more she pumped the base of his meat a few times while smiling up at him.

"Just sit there Uzumaki-kun and allow me to help you." Then Anko took his entire member into his mouth, pushing inch after inch down her throat until her nose touched his pelvis. Groaning, Naruto bucked slightly as Anko moaned around his cock.

For a few moments she kept it there before drawing back until only the tip remained before beginning to bob her head back and forth. Her right hand moved up and cupped up his balls, rolling them around and every so often she would release his member with a pop and put the balls in her mouth. Her other hand disappeared in between her thighs and stroked her pussy lips furiously.

"I'm such a naughty teacher aren't I, Uzumaki-kun?" Anko asked after she let his balls fall from her mouth. "Mmm, but you have such a delicious cock." Once again she went back to devouring his cock in her mouth.

"Mitarashi-sensei, I'm gonna cum." Anko hummed and that was it for Naruto as he released his load down her throat. Pulling back he allowed her to fire his last few loads onto her chest.

"You came so much Uzumaki-kun." Using her fingers she cleaned her body sensually licking the clean. "Your cum is so warm and thick and tastes so good." Then she stood up and looked down at his cock and once again pretended to be in shock. "You're still so hard."

"Hai, Mitarashi-sensei." Anko looked to be contemplating something before biting her lip

"Stand up please Uzumaki-kun." Standing up he watched Anko press her hips against the desk and look over her shoulder at him. Then she bent over slowly, watching him watch as her skirt rose up around her ass. "You can use my body Uzumaki-kun until you are satisfied. But you must promise to work harder in your lessons."

"I will do Mitarashi-sensei." Anko nodded her head and Naruto moved forwards. Moving her thongs out of the way he rubbed two fingers along her snatch causing her to moan. He then pushed toss two fingers in and moved them around for a bit. "You're so wet Mitarashi-sensei." Naruto said as he pulled her fingers out revealing them to be covered in her juices.

"I know." Anko moaned as she felt Naruto rub his cock along her lower lips. "Uzumaki-kun's cock just got me so excited and wet. I admit that I have always had a secret fantasy of having sex with one of my students." Naruto groaned as he began playing with her ass, the skirt pushed up all the way around her waist.

"That's so hot Mitarashi-sensei." He squeezed her ass cheeks causing her to moan. "Your ass is amazing. I just want to spank it." And spank it he did causing Anko to moan happily.

"No-oo." Another spank to her ass caused her breath to hitch. "Please don't do that Uzumaki-kun." But Naruto didn't listen as he spanked each ass cheek three more times before spreading them apart. Another moan followed as sh gripped the table tightly when Naruto slowly parted her pussy with his cock head. "You're so big Uzumaki-kun." Naruto didn't take it slow after that and pushed all twelve inches fully inside her.

Leaning down Naruto gripped her breasts through her shirt as he felt her pussy clamp title around his cock, trying desperately to milk him as she came.

"You're so tight Mitarashi-sensei." But Anko was to busy moaning as she came down from her orgasm. When she did she looked over her shoulder and gave him a reprimanding look. How she did that despite having her pussy filled with his cock was beyond him, but it was fucking hot.

"Not so rough Uzumaki-kun."

"I can't help it, Mitarashi-sensei is so fucking hot." He then began pistoning in and out of her. Anko gasped with each thrust as she felt his head hammer at the entrance of her womb.

"P-p-please slo-slow down U-Uzumaki-kun." Anko said breathlessly as Naruto began picking up the speed. The desk beneath them began creaking under the weight.

"I can't my hips won't stop Mitarashi-sensei." Anko wiped her head back when Naruto gripped it with his right hand, wheel his left hand rested on her lower back. Instantly his pace picked up, the sound of skin slapping against skin and the smell of sex fermented the air.

"I-I see." Anko began thrusting her hips back to meet his thrusts. "More." She whispered the last part.

"Ah, Mitarashi-sensei. You're so hot."

"I'm glad, Uzumaki-kun." She could feel her second orgasm coming. "That's it Uzumaki-kun, faster and harder." She tried to keep her voice from cracking as she pretended to be teaching him. Then she felt something pressing up against her back door. "Wait Uzumaki-kun-"

It was too late as Naruto jabbed his thumb into her anus causing her orgasm to come round. This time Naruto came with her.

Slowly Anko dropped onto the table with Naruto resting on top of her.

"Did I do well Mitarashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Very good Uzumaki-kun." Then she pretended to just notice him still being hard inside of her. "You're still hard?!"

"Ah, hai. I've always had lots of stamina." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Well then Uzumaki-kun. It seems we are not yet finished." She pushed Naruto away and turned to face him, due to her skirt been pulled up around her waist eh could see his seed dribbling down her leg. "What would you like to do now?"

"Em." His eyes trailed up her body.

"Don't worry, Uzumaki-kun. Take your time. In the meantime, let me clean that for you." While Naruto pretended to think on what he wanted to try next, Anko got on her knees and took his cock into her mouth. Instantly she bobbed her head backwards and forwards, her tongue slithering around and cleaning his and her juices from it. When she had done she released it with a pop and stood up. "Have you decided yet Uzumaki-kun?"

"No Mitarashi-sensei." Naruto shook his head along with the statement and Anko sighed, pretending to be disappointed.

"Oh well, get on your knees please Uzumaki-kun." Naruto did so and Anko ran her hands through his hair the she dragged him towards her lower lips. "You will have to be punished." Anko moaned as she felt Naruto greedily lap at her pussy lips, his tongue eagerly exploring her core. He was so good that she had to place one hand against the desk to steady herself. "That's it Uzumaki-kun, very good technique." She whipped her head back and released another moan.

Doing what he did last time, Naruto sneak two fingers around and slipped them into her asshole. The reaction was instantaneous as she gasped and then shiver as she came.

"It seems you have found the perfect way to motivate Uzumaki-kun, Mitarashi-san." A regal voice made the two look to see Hinata walking towards them with Ino following behind her. "Please put some clothes on Uzumaki-kun and head to the nurses office, Yamanaka-san wishes to give you a check up." While he didn't know where that was, he did so after putting his boxers back on.

His chakra spread out as he searched for Ino and he found her in bathroom. Entering he froze once more as he saw Ino moving around pretending to organise medical equipment. The bottom part of her outfit raising and lowering with each step.

Just as she placed something in the cupboard she took notice of him and smiled.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. I see Hinata-chan found you. Come, come." She indicated towards the shower. "You see, I've noticed something recently and that is there is no medical recording of you having a physical. I plan to rectify that. Please remove your clothes and step in there." Naruto did as he was told and got into the shower, Ino followed behind him. "Oh my. That could be a problem."

"Yea, Mitarashi-sensei was helping me get rid of it before Hyūga-sensei found us." Ino nodded her head in understanding.

"Well this makes things difficult. We will need to help you with that problem before we can progress any further." Ino nodded her head in a manner that suggested she had solved the world's problems. "Please stand still Naruto-kun, it's been awhile since I've done this." Ino dropped to her knees and began stroking his hardened member. "This must be so painful Naruto-kun." She cooed at him and Naruto nodded his head.

"Hai, Ino-chan." Then he moaned when he felt Ino's warm mouth wrap around his cock. Out of his three women, Ino looked the greatest out of all of them when it came to giving him a blowjob. The way her tiny lips were stretched as wide as they possibly could to fit his girth in her mouth.

A cough once more stopped things before they could progress any further. Ino released his cock and turned to Hinata and Anko with a smile while continuing to pump his mean.

"Hinata-chan I was just helping Naruto with a problem of his." Ino informed the head sites with a smile. Hinata stared at the two for a few moe nuts before she looked towards his cock.

"I see." Hinata said slowly. "Aren't you meant to be giving him the physical he should have had before this and not giving him a blowjob?" Ino giggled and waved her hand in dismissal.

"I can't give him the physical when he is like this can I?" She questioned causing Hianta to blink before shaking his head. "So I'm helping him. You two can join if you want." Anko was the first to move forwards and she took Naruto's balls into her mouth while Ino returned to servicing his shaft.

Hinata meanwhile stared at the three before clicking her lips and walking forwards. When she reached Naruto, who was to busy watching Anko and Ino servicing him skilfully, she turned him to face her and kissed him. Naruto responded immediately and returned her kiss. She pulled away before he could deepen it.

"You will speak of this to no one, Uzumaki-kun is that clear?" Naruto nodded his head and Hinata got onto her knees in between Anko and Ino who helped guide Naruto's tool into her mouth. While Hinata played bobbed her head on the top half of his cock, Ino and Anko licked the base and his balls.

Naruto leaned back against the shower and enjoyed the feeling of the three mouths servicing his cock. With a grunt Naruto blew his first load into Hianta's mouth who swallowed it. Then she pulled back and allowed it to spray over the three of them.

When he was done, Naruto watched them clean one another before he pinned into the wall. His hands quickly lifting up the bottom of her dress and pushed his cock into her backdoor. The two of them hissed in pleasure.

"Oh, Naruto-kun not so rough." Ino moaned. Anko and Hinata moved up to Naruto and began peppering his body with kisses.

"Uzumaki-kun is quite eager isn't he." Anko said.

"Very eager." Hinata said. Hearing the two women say more sultry things into his ear and the feeling of Ino's tight ass wrapped around his cock was too much and he grunted before releasing his load into her ass. He stayed there for a while before pulling out. "Are all young men this eager?" Hinata asked as she watched Anko clean his cock.

"Oh no, Naruto-kun has always had abnormal stamina." Ino said while recovering her breath.

"Hmm." Hinata watched Anko release Naruto's cock and then watched the young teen stalk towards her. "Perhaps I'll let you continue to fuck me after this if you can keep up." Naruto picked her up and Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist. Pressing her against the wall, he used one hand to guide him to her entrance before slamming himself inside of her. "Oh yes, I'll definitely let you continue to fuck me Uzumaki-kun."

"Ara ara, it seems Hyūga-sama is enjoying this." Anko said teasingly, Ino giggled beside her.

"It seems that way, but I'm beginning to feel left out." Ino then gasped when she saw ten Naruto clones appear in the bathroom. "My, my, it seems I might have forgotten I had other patients." Ino and Anko looked towards the ten Naruto's and their twelve inch cocks.

Naruto smirked as he heard two gasps behind him and pulled Hinata away from the wall. The Hyūga heiresses back collided with another chest and she looked over her back to see a second Naruto. Giving a coy smile he twisted her body and wrapped her left arm around his neck.

"What are you waiting for. I haven't been gangbanged before." The clones pushed his cock into her ass and both moaned happily. "Is that it, Student-kun's I thought you all had secret fantasies to fuck me. They don't have any problem in doing that." Hianta nodded towards the nine clones currently fucking Ino and Anko.

Both were servicing a single clown with their mouths, while both were been fucked up in the ass and pussy. And in either hand they had a coco which they were pumping eagerly.

"It seems our dear headmistress is a dirty fucking slut." Naruto said while thrusting up into her.

"I agree." The clone said as he then thrust up into her. "She deserves to be punished." They both thrust up into her this time causing her to open her mouth in a silent scream as she had an orgasm.

"Look at her, having an orgasm because she's been fucked by two cocks." Naruto held onto Hinata as she came down from her orgasm, the clone on the other hand laid down on the ground. When it was ready he pushed Hinata down and the clones cock slipped back into her ass. "If you keep doing this Hyūga-sensei." He pushed her legs apart as far as they would go. "I'll be properly motivated." Then he thrust into her once more. His eyes watching as her breasts swayed hypnotically before they trailed up towards where Anko and Ino were been gangbanged.

All ready, four clones had gone. Now that wouldn't do at all. More clouds of smoke covered the bathroom before they subsided revealing more clones.

"It looks like the entire male student body has turned up. Looks like you'll have to please them all so that they don't tell their parents." Hinata gave him a sultry look as a challenge. Oh yes, this was the best birthday gift ever. He could already see the cover for his next book, Icha Icha Paradise: Birthday Role play, it'd be a best seller.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto's Quest for Peace**

 **Chapter 5: Icha Icha Paradise: Halloween fun.**

Tsunade felt her head pounding, it had been this way for a while. The headache caused to her by paperwork, the civilian council and the merchants with their constant anger at been denied entry into the newly formed brothel in the Red Light district. Even though the 'Playhouse,' as it had been called had been established for three weeks, it had quickly become one of Konoha's most profitable business.

Employing top class dancers and whores from all over the Elemental Nations. But the funny thing was, that only those outside from the village were allowed entry for free while having to pay regular prices for the services. Those inside the village had to pay an entry fee and a ten percent extra for any service.

She didn't know how many civilians had come in here complaining about the injustice been done to them by the mysterious owner of the Playhouse. But Tsunade, who was privy to the owners identity found it to be very amusing to listen to. That was only the beginning, but now it was was getting tedious.

Rubbing her temples, Tsunade glared over at the middle aged pair of men across from them. Her eyes narrowing as they tried to tell her how to do her job. They noticed this and wisely bowed and left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Tsunade leaned back into her chair with a sigh.

"ANBU leave." She ordered and the Special ops of the village did as she wanted. Once she knew she was alone, she pulled out outfit given to her by Naruto to wear to his party. It was very revealing and tight fitting, obviously to give Naruto a free show. For some reason she had the idea that Naruto had planned this entire thing.

Constantly coming by to collect missions or just to talk and just a she relaxed, Naruto would begin flirting with her. At first she unable to do anything but blush. The thought of a young man such as Naruto lusting after and the pure unexpectedness of it embarrassing and arousing her more than she liked to admit. Recently however, she had begun flirting with him, but only after she had dismissed the ANBU.

The next clue was the fact that he knew unnecessary stress made her want to drink. And he was doing exactly that. Causing unnecessary stress.

She was a Shinobi and the leader of a Shinobi village. She knew that there was no such thing as coincidences, only timing and careful manipulation of others. Naruto had orchestrated and planned this entire thing. Giving her the desire to drink, and he was offering that at his new establishment for a private party in his office.

It was no wonder civilians of the village were getting more and more frustrated with mysterious owner of the Playhouse. Everything there was now half price, from the drinks to the various activities he was offering.

Despite knowing this, Tsunade gave the outfit one more look before standing up. Summoning a few clones to finish off the paperwork for the day, she left for the Hokage mansion to get changed for the evening. If she was going to go out tonight, she was going to enjoy it to the fullest. Even if it meant suffering Naruto's perverted gaze and his constant flirting with not only herself but his harem.

Secretly however, a part of her mind enjoyed the attention she received. From Jiraiya, she had grown use to his attempts, Naruto was unexpected and she found that she quite liked the unexpected.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Jiraiya looked towards his young apprentice as they stood upon the head of the Yondaime Hokage. He would have to admit that out of his two apprentices, Naruto by far was the one he was most proud of. The boy had the best traits of his father, but also the willingness to use his handsome looks to woo the hearts of many women.

He had seen Naruto's harem and had to admit they were all beautiful women. Jiraiya giggled perversely as he thought upon the wild sex Naruto must have with each of them. It brought a tear to his eyes knowing that the legacy of the Super Pervert would be handed to someone even greater than him.

"Perverted thoughts again?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." They both chuckled knowing that Jiraiya would forever be thinking perverted thoughts, even when he died.

"Are you coming around tonight." Jiraiya looked to be contemplating it, Naruto knew that this was just for show. "I have a special room booked with my three most beautiful and experienced girls with your name on it." The Toad Sage gave one of his patented Pervert smiles as a small trickle of blood came from his nose.

"How talented?"

"Enough to make me cum from a hand job in a couple of minutes." The resulting nose bleed from Jiraiya showed that his sensei was bought. Naruto shook his head at how easily it was to manipulate him sometimes. Honestly, it wasn't even funny anymore. Ah well, he wouldn't feel as bad when he banged the love of his sensei's life. Because he would make sure she was screaming his name as she came around his cock.

And he was horny again. Shit, Hinata, Anko and Ino hadn't allowed him to touch them since they had morning sex and he had a serious case of blue balls. What was he meant to do now?

 _'I haven't been for ramen in a while. Guess I could see how Ayame-nee is doing.'_ Inside the seal, Kurama shook his head. He would never admit, but he was proud of the monster had and Jiraiya had created. But also slightly scared, he could only wonder how Nibi would react when the two met. Kurama knew that Nibi had a history of travelling around in human form to have fun with the humans occasionally.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

 _'Damn, Ayame-nee got hot!'_ Naruto exclaimed mentally as he watched Ayame disappear in the back to collect some more noddles. He didn't know if it was Just him but he swore she had an extra sway to her hips.

When she returned, she began working on creating his order. The other two customers been left for her father to deal while she gave him her undivided attention.

"My, my Ayame-nee. Awfully rude to forget your other customers, or am I just been give special treatment." Ayame had the decency to blush, but not before giving him a sultry smile he didn't except from his older sister figure.

"You do deserve special _treatment_." She said in a lower voice while flickering her eyebrows at him. Smirking, making sure to let his eyes wander over her body and his fangs to be seen. Apparently, according to his ladies it was a smile that drove any women wild. Seems they were right as he smelt her arousal from here.

"Oh, I think me and you have different ideas on what special _treatment_ I would love to receive from you." He leaned further forward and reached round. Ayame gasped and closed her eyes in preparation only to hear the sound of chopsticks ruffling. Opening her eyes she saw him grabbing hold of a pair of chopsticks and digging into a bowl of ramen.

"H-how?" Ayame asked in shock and looked down to see that the noddles that had once been in the pan were gone.

"I'm a Shinobi Ayame-nee. We make the impossible, possible." He gave her another one of his smirks causing her to forget completely about what happened. For a few moments Naruto ate while flirting not so innocently with Ayame. Both gradually using more and ,ore sexual innuendos before making them completely innocent.

It eventually got to the point that Teuchi couldn't take it anymore and left. Seeing this, Naruto finished off his noddles and walked around the counter. Ayame followed him with her eyes.

"Now we're all alone, Ayame-nee." Before she could do anything, she found her wrists pinned to the table.

"Na-Naruto-kun, we can't, not here." She argued weakly while he ground his hips into her backside.

"Not here, but you'd love me to do it to you wouldn't you, Ayame-nee." Hesitantly, Ayame nodded her head causing him to smirk. "Here you are trying to stop me from fucking you right here, where anyone could come by and see us, and yet your grind your ass into my crotch. Oh what a slutty older sister I have." Ayame moaned happily.

"Please Naruto-kun, not here." Ayame pleaded. Naruto gave her another smirk.

"Why don't you give me some extra incentive to not just take you here." Ayame looked at him in confusion before slowly reaching around and gripping his cock.

"You promise to not fuck me in public if I do this?" Ayame asked as she began stroking him through his pants. Naruto nodded his head and took great satisfaction in watching Ayame drop to her knees. He then groaned in pleasure when he felt her release his cook and almost immediately kiss his tip. "Oh Naruto-kun, is this for me?"

"Hai, Ayame-nee."

"Then let your big sister take care of this." Then she engulfed his cock in one go. While she couldn't take all of it, she did take around half of him before she couldn't take anymore of him. He expected this as civilians weren't able to take a huge cock like his easily without continuously doing so.

"Hey is it open?" One random civilian as he walked towards the stand. Luckily the counter stopped him from seeing Ayame on her knees. Sneakily, Naruto placed one hand on Ayame's head and stopped her from pulling away.

"No, I'm just cleaning up for the owners." The civilian looked disgruntled by this fact but so left and Naruto turned to down to face Ayame and smirked. Seeing this, Ayame winked at him before getting back to work on his cock. "Why don't you come to my party at the Playhouse, Ayame-nee. I'm sure your presence will be greatly appreciated." His response was her humming around his cock.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Tsunade looked at herself in the mirror, she had to admit she loved dressing up like this. It made her feel young and sexy once more. Her hair was still done up in its twin pigtails, but covering the top of her head was a long pointed witch hat. Covering the rest of her body was single black robe, it was incredibly short, barely coming down past her ass. It was held together by a single piece of cloth tied around her waist, but she had left a large amount of her cleavage on show, in fact about half of each breasts was on show and she had to forgo wearing a bra as it would have caused the robe to slip open completely. Besides wearing a pair of high heels she had forgone wearing anything else.

If any man stripped her of the robe she would be left bear before him. A large part of her wished Naruto would do exactly that.

Not willing to be seen in this outside she put up a henge. In her position was a young woman in her teens with her hair and eyes. Besides that no one had anything else that linked her to the buxom Godaime Hokage.

The walk through the streets was short. Her knowledge of Konoha allowing her to avoid the main streets, and therefore any families out trick or treating. This was good because those few people she had walked by had been unable to tear their eyes from her, mainly the men.

Once she reached the entrance of the Playhouse, she knocked on the door and was instantly met by a large black man. A bouncer. He didn't stare, just simply stood their blocking the entrance. She could have easily moved out of the way, but she didn't. He did move however, when she showed him the invitation on her hand.

The man grunted and stepped aside.

Instantly Tsunade was met with the sight of a large cue of people, once again mainly men. All of them fixed their lust filled gaze upon the young woman that walked towards them. Tsunade had to take a double take when she saw Ino Yamanaka walking towards her in a very revealing schoolgirl outfit.

"Please follow me." Ino said and then the two entered into a small room. In it was an escalator. Getting on the two began moving up. "You can drop the Henge, Tsunade-sama." While hesitant, she did so and heard the gasp of shock from Ino.

"So, is this all one sided glass?" She struck up conversation as she looked through the mirror.

"Hai, Naruto-sama built this for him and those VIP guests he invites so that they can avoid all of that." She waved towards the large amount of people crowded around a bar.

"How many floors are there?"

"Well as you can see, the first floor is registration, the second is a bar. The third is a strip club/pole dancing room. The fourth floor and onwards are all pleasure rooms." Tsunade nodded her head and the two blondes descended into silence until they reached the top of the escalator. "Here we are." Ino pushed open the door to the room and stepped inside.

It was spacious and lavish. There was purple carpets, a few plant pots, sofas, tables and chairs with music playing in the background. It was obviously built to host more people, but thankfully there was only four other occupants in the room.

Stood on a pole, dancing sensually to the music in red lacy lingerie was Anko with red devil horns on her head. Tsunade wasn't very surprised by that fact.

Her eyes strayed then too the three other occupants sat on the sofa. In the centre was Naruto, sat in only a pair of boxers. Again for some reason she wasn't surprised by that. Cuddling up to his left hand side was Hinata dressed in a bunny outfit was Hinata, and on his right was a woman she didn't know dressed in a cat outfit.

Upon seeing her, Naruto gave her a wide grin and stood up. His arousal at the sight of the five women was clearly straining against his pants, but Naruto cared little for it. Tsunade on the other hand found her gaze trailing down towards it. It was much larger than she expected. Much larger. She felt herself growing wet just by looking at it covered.

A cough from Naruto caused her to look him in the eyes and she blushed when she saw the smirk on his face. It seems she wasn't discrete in her ogling.

"So, as I'm sure you know. There's Ino-chan, Hinata-hime, Ayame-nee." Now she remembered, she was the ramen chefs daughter. "And Anko-chan." Anko just waved at her before going back to sensually dancing on the pole. "I think she's enjoying that far too much."

"You don't seem to mind." Tsunade blurted out before she could stop herself. Naruto turned to her with one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Your right. I don't. But the view behind me and in front of me is just as nice." He leered at her while his tongue flicked out, wetting his lips. The sight made her rub her thighs together in arousal. "Enough of that though, let's drink."

For a while, Tsunade lost track of time. She knew that they had been drinking, for a very long time. Women dressed in skimpy Halloween outfits would come in and out with trays filled with alcohol of all kinds. She didn't know how it happened, maybe Anko was the one who suggested it, but here she was; playing a game of spin the bottle. However, there was a twist; whoever it landed on had to do something the person who spun it wanted.

Despite not admitting it, she knew that in a game of poker or any gambling game would have lost. At least she had a good chance of doing well now.

"My turn." Anko said excitedly while spinning the bottle. She had just removed herself from Naruto's lap after been told to give him a lap dance by Ino. Thankfully, Tsunade was not the only one aroused by the display. "Haha, Ino-chan." Anko adopted a thoughtful expression before giving Hinata a sultry smile. "Why don't you eat out Hinata-chan?"

Ino just returned Anko's smile with one of her own before sexily stalking towards Hinata who sat beside Naruto. Giving the blonde male a grin, she pushed Hinata down before dropping herself over Naruto's lap, in doing so it allowed him to see her skirt hike up revealing her bountiful ass. It was obvious Naruto wanted to join in, but it had been made one of the rules that you couldn't join in unless part of the task. Naruto was not and so had to watch as two sexy women dressed in slutty outfits enjoy lesbian sex.

For a few moments all of them watched as Ino skilfully ate out Hinata making the Hyūga heiress release moans fit for a prostitute. Then Hinata arched her back signalling her orgasm before collapsing. Ino meanwhile continued to greedily lap on Hinata's juices before pulling away. Her face still dripping with Hinata's nectar.

"Mmm, tasty." The blonde licked her lips before moving back to her position. From there she spun the bottle and it landed on Ayame. The two young women shared a heated glance before Ino said, "Come here and clean me." And clean her Ayame did. The young ramen chef licked and kissed Ino's face and neck, taking as much of what remained of Hinata as she could before the two shared a heated kiss. Before turning to look at Naruto out of the corner of their eyes.

It was Ayame's turn next and much to her joy; it landed on Naruto. Tsunade watched with baited as breath as Ayame sensually spread her legs revealing her nether regions before giving a 'come hither' motion with her index finger. Naruto did so and plopped himself between Ayame's neck.

There was no words needed, no foreplay. All Naruto did was kiss Ayame, pushing the young waitress onto her back before impaling her with his now freed cock in one go. It was only thanks to Naruto occupying Ayame's lips that stopped her from screaming out in pleasure. But that didn't stop Naruto from continuously pumping in and out of her. While she couldn't get a good enough look, she swore she could see the outline of Naruto's cock on her stomach giving testament to his overall size.

She didn't know how long she sat there, unable to tear her gaze from the sight before her. She did know one thing however, and that was Naruto didn't give much warning, only a single grunt before blasting his load into Ayame.

Just seeing the way Ayame moaned happily, as if feeling Naruto erupt inside of her was the only thing that held meaning in her life was incredibly arousing. By the looks Hinata, Ino and Anko were giving Naruto and Ayame. She wasn't the only one.

When Naruto pulled away she finally got a good look at his cock; twelve maybe thirteen inches long and about as thick as her fist. Just the thought of that thing destroying her insides made her already wet tending pussy gush out more juices. She tried to think of this as betraying the memory of her late fiancé Dan,mouth the thing was; seeing the monster of the cock on display before her made her unable to imagine anything but it.

"Guess it's my turn." Out of the entire group, Naruto was the only one who tried to keep the dirtiness of the game to a down low, just like her. Hinata and Ayame had been the same, but as you can tell, they soon gave in as well. Anko and Ino however, were right at it from the start. It was like a challenge between the two to see who could come up with the dirtiest thing.

When the bottle landed on her she thought she would be dreading it. Ayame and Hinata had been the only one to make the bottle land on her. The first time she had been forced to give Naruto a lap dance much like Anko. At first she had been hesitant, but towards the end she started to enjoy the sound of him groaning as she ground her ass against his crotch. The thought that she could make a handsome young stud such as Naruto moan was a large boost to her ego. Hinata had been the next one and she had been one again, forced to give a dance routine on the pole. While nowhere near as sexy as Anko's, it still made Naruto unable to tear his eyes away from her swaying ass and breasts. Another boost to her ego.

However, instead of dreading it. She was horny, excited and she knew he could ask her to do any act for him and she would do it without hesitation. By the smirk on his face, he knew that as well.

"Stand up and undo the robe." Hearing how stern and commanding he was, made her even hotter. Dan had always been gentle and kind something she loved him for, but secretly she wanted to be treated like his property. His to do anything he wanted with. While she wouldn't admit, Jiraiya had done a good job in teaching Naruto how to understand women.

Without hesitation she undid her robe, the small silk cloth falling to the ground. The robe opened up revealing her nakedness to him.

Naruto took in the sight of Tsunade Senju before him. She exuded this sense of power and authority that was appealing, much like Hinata did around the members of his harem. But seeing Tsunade so easily do as he asked made his cock twitch in excitement.

His eyes shamelessly trailed over her body, the way the cloth rested just to the sides of her breast leaving them open, the way the robe flared out at the bottom revealing her shaven pussy to him. It was made all the more sexier by sultry smirk she sent his way. She was cheeky, he'd love to just shove his cock down her throat right there and then. Watch as she gagged around him and see if she deserved the title of the Legendary Sucker.

"Your turn." Tsunade just stood their and placed one hand on her hip. The action caused her large bust to jiggle somethings Naruto took note of.

"I'm getting bored of the game, why don't we get to the real reason you brought me here." Naruto leaned back with an easygoing smile on his face.

"The real reason I brought you here? I don't have a clue on what you're on about Baa-chan." Smirking, Tsunade stalked towards him and Naruto stood up. It was onto when she was fit before him, her breasts brushing against his washboard abs that she realised how much taller he was. He couldn't possibly have been this tall without her noticing.

"I'm not Hokage for my strength alone Naruto. I'm Hokage because I can deduce things overs cannot. Finding the reason why you brought me here was child's play so let's not play games with one another." Naruto smirked at her, even when Tsunade jabbed her finger into his chest towards the end of her little speech.

"Naruto-sama." Hinata stood up to support him however, Naruto stopped her.

"No need to worry Hinata-hime." He waved her off and hesitantly Hianta nodded her head before sitting back down. "If you're so smart, tell me. What was the real reason I brought you here?"

"To fuck me." Naruto grinned before bursting out into laughter causing Tsunade to frown. "What?"

"I didn't bring you here to fuck you." That threw her off balance. What other reason was there for him to flirt so easily with her? "I brought you here to dominate you, break your will to the point you would get on your knees before the very village and worship my cock like it's your God. I brought you here to ravage your body over and over again until the only thing you can think of is how amazing it felt to have my cock replace the remnant of Dan's memories that are hidden away, down here." His left hand dipped down and he inserted two fingers into her pussy. Tsunade moaned at the feeling as she leaned into him. "Looks like you want that more than I do."

Tsunade mock glared at him, but the thing was; she wasn't angry. No she was filled with anticipation of what he would do to her. From what she had read from Jiraiya's report, Naruto fought like a mad animal. Giving no care for his personal wellbeing. The thought of such a man taking her made her weak at the knees.

"I hope you aren't going to forget about us, Naruto-sama." Ino asked from her position beside Anko. Naruto looked down at them and smirked. In a poof of smoke, four clones appeared.

"One for each of you with more than enough stamina to fuck you into a sex induced coma." Ino and Anko shared a grin, the two were more alike than they cared to admit. Both willingly having sex with one another whenever they could.

Two clones followed after Anko and Ino, who both walked towards the pole. When they reached the pole, Ino forced them down onto the sofa while Anko got onto the stage and began dancing. While the clones enjoyed the show of Anko dancing erotically, Ino got onto her knees and gripped both their cocks in her hands.

"Don't forget about me now." Anko teased as she began grinning against the pole. The two clones looked up entranced by the sight of Anko skilfully work her body on the pole, all the while occasionally groaning in pleasure as Ino pleasures their cocks.

Speaking of Ino, she had was currently bobbing her on the left clones cock while using giving the right clone a hand job. Releasing the cock with a pop, she licked all the way to the tip before kissing and then doing the same on the right clones cock. Anko grinned as she watched Ino pleasure the two cocks easily, she remembered seeing Ino at the Chūnin exams and instantly pegged her as woman who would be quite slutty for any man that was with her. It seemed she was correct as she worked the two cocks like a pro. Easily devouring them without much effort.

Placing her hands above her head, she rubbed her ass against the pole as she slowly dropped to the ground. Her legs bent and open revealing her thong to be digging into her pussy.

The sight seemed to drive the clones over the edge as they grunted and released their load all over Ino.

Ino greedily lapped up the cum been released into her mouth while trying to catch as much as she could with her body from the second clone. Slowly when the clones finished Ino turned around and allowed Anko to begin eating the remaining cum off her body.

When the two women were done they found themselves pulled away from one another and placed on the couch. Ino was placed on her back while Anko was placed on all fours, their heads resting beside one another. Anko was the forced one to feel the cock enter her ass and as soon as she felt his cock rest against her ass, the clone pulled back before slamming himself back all the way inside her.

Ino however, didn't get the same treatment as the Naruto clone continued to tease her pussy lips. Occasionally parting her Lowe lips apart before pulling away. Not allowing a fellow Kunoichi to be teased in such a way, Anko reached down and parted Ino's pussy.

"What's wrong Naruto- _sensei_. Don't you want to fuck this slutty student? Look at her, she's begging for her teachers fat cock to give her the reward she deserves." Anko whispered, while occasionally gasping in pleasure as the clone reached a particularly spot deep inside her.

"Please sensei. I'll do anything. Just please, I want sensei's cock inside of me." Ino moaned as Anko slowly rubbed her thumb over her clitoris.

"Fuck that's hot." The clone fucking Anko grunted as he increased the frequency of his thrusts.

"Such a slut." The second clone couldn't take it anymore and slammed himself balls deep inside of Ino. The blonde arched her back in pleasure and moaned throatily at the feeling of him pushing past her cervix. It was made even hotter when her moan sounded exactly like, 'sensei.'

"Fuck I'm gonna…" Anko's clone couldn't take it anymore and buried himself deeply inside of Anko. The Snake Mistress moaned happily as she felt herself been filed up with Naruto's seed. When he was finished, the clone slapped her ass and Anko moved out of the way obediently. Then the clone thrust his cock into Ino's mouth. Despite been shocked by such an action, Ino eagerly cleaned his tool before whining in disappointment when he pulled out.

"Look at them." The original whispered into Tsunade's making the Hokage temporarily freeze up in shock. "I'm gonna make you moan just like them. Scream just like them. Act just like them."

Tsunade turned around and turned to face Naruto before flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"I doubt it. I won't be so easy." Naruto smirked at the obvious challenge in her tone.

"If you say so, but let's see what is happening with the other two." Then they looked towards Ayame.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

When Naruto summoned the clones, she was the closest to them and so was the first to be taken away. She didn't mind been manhandled, she quite liked it. The clone popped her on a table and spread her legs instantly.

"Naru-kun." She moaned when she felt him rub his head against her entrance.

"That's it Ayame-nee. Moan for me." She also loved how he continued to call her by that title. It made her feel so dirty. Then before he entered her, he pulled away and she whined at the chance of been denied. Ayame could tell this was exactly what she wanted, for her to be disappointed and want him more. "What would your father think if he saw you now, hmm?" She didn't know and she didn't care. All Ayame wanted was his manhood reshaping her insides to fit him perfectly.

"I don't care." She whispered, but Naruto pretended not hear her. Something he made clear by asking her to repeat herself. "I don't care what Tou-chan thinks, I just want your big cock inside of me."

"I guess, been the good little brother I am. I have to help you." He rubbed his cock over her slit getting his tool slick with her juices before grabbing both legs and placing them on his shoulders. "We haven't tried this one yet." He prodded her back door with his cock head and Ayame gasped in shock.

"W-wait, Naru-kun." But he didn't listen and pushed himself inside of her. He grunted and closed in his eyes pain at how tit she felt. It felt like she was going to squeeze his cock off, but he continued to push further and further inside of her. Three inches, four inches and then five inches before no more could go inside her. "Ahh!" Ayame shivered as she came.

"Oh my, Ayame-nee. Such a naughty sister you are. Coming from having your ass stuffed with your little brothers cock." He the gave a thrust of his hips forcing another inch of his cock into her already overstretched ass. Ayame screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain as she gripped the table tightly.

"No more, Naru-kun, please no more. I can't take anymore." Naruto leaned down, pushing her legs up to squish her breasts. It was surprising at how supple she was for a civilian. Ayame moaned at the pleasure this caused her.

"You belong to me Ayame-nee." He growled into her ear while gripping her asscheeks tightly. "I'll do whatever I want to you." He then thrust his hips once more. Ayame tried to protest but Naruto placed his hand over her mouth silencing her instantly. Unable to do anything, Ayame was forced to lay their as she felt her surrogate little brothers slowly push more and more of his cock inside of her. Every couple of thrusts another inch would be placed inside of her ass.

And all she could do was lay there, unable to protest or anything.

Once Naruto had buried himself completely inside of her, he removed his hand from her mouth allowing her to release a a deep moan.

"See Ayame-nee. You love me taking control of you, forcing you to do whatever I want. I own you." He gripped her ankles and pushed her legs so that her knees were once again squeezing her breasts. "You don't tell me what I can do to you. Am I understood?" Ayame nodded her head, but Naruto would have none of it and gave a harsh thrust of his hips. Ayame gasped in both pain and pleasure. "I said am I understood?"

"Hai, Naru-kun." Another thrust, this time much gentler followed her response.

"Who do you belong to Ayame-nee."

"You Naru-kun."

"Would you suck my cock in public if I asked you to?" While hesitant, Ayame finally nodded her head. Once again a harsh thrust reminded her that Naruto wanted a verbal answer.

"Hai, Naru-kun."

"If I wanted to invite a few friends over to enjoy you, what would you do?"

"Whatever Naru-kun wants me to do." She answered this one easily as she knew Naruto would never share her or any of his girls with anyone. He was very possessive like that.

"Good." Then her world exploded with erasure as she felt her third orgasm arrive, but this time Naruto gave into the pleasure and blew his seed into her. Both moaned happily and when they were done, Naruto flipped her around so that she pressed up against the table. "We need to fully train your ass to accept my cock, Ayame-nee."

"Then I leave myself in your care, _Otouto_." Just hearing her call him that in the sensual manner she did cause him to prematurely ejaculate into her ass. Thankful she came to otherwise his reputation would take a hit.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Hinata in her time with Naruto would be the first to admit that she had gained a level of confidence. Alright she had become very confident. Enough that she would be willing to challenge Naruto's orders if she disagreed with them. That never happened often, but it had happened a few times.

Her sex life had also improved greatly, but that was obvious when you had a Sex God living under the same roof as you. That was what Naruto was, a Sex God given human form, it was the only way that described his and normal ability to put her, Anko, Ino and no Ayame and eventually Tsunade into a sex induced coma.

It was for that reason she would settle for nothing less than the original. Sure she would have sex with a clone, but only when Naruto was also fucking her at the same time, or enjoy another woman nearby. That was not the case now though, the clone had taken all the way to the other side of the room and the thought of the clone enjoying her body without Naruto nearby bugged her.

It was for that reason she easily dispelled the clone and moved back towards the original. She knew that while she probably wouldn't have sex with the original, she was willing to go without sex. Unlike the other three women, she could go without sex. For a couple of days, more if she really tried.

She lived to serve Naruto as his personal maid and head woman of the harem. While clones were an extension of himself, they were not the original and she would accept no less. Perhaps it was time to make this fact clear to Naruto. After all, out of his harem she was the only one Naruto had been unable to deny and while Hinata knew that he didn't love her just yet, Naruto was more likely to love her than anyone else.

"Seems one of your harem doesn't want a clone." Tsunade snorted and Naruto continued to smile, Hinata knew he wasn't angry, but there would be punishment later. She didn't mind,mane quite enjoyed her punishments

"Hinata-hime is a special case." Naruto replied causing Tsunade to snort once more. "Now that you've seen what I can do to those three." He indicated towards Anko, Ino and Ayame, Naurto then turned to leer at Tsunade. "Do you wanna give it a go." Tsunade smirked before pushing Naruto down onto the sofa. "Oh forceful, I'll enjoy breaking you." Both gave a challenging smirk before Tsunade dropped to her knees between his legs.

"You know, I've seen a few cocks in my time. None are as big as yours." She gripped his cock in one hand and give it an experimental tug. "It's hard to believe that you were once such a bratty little kid."

"I've grown up, in more ways than one." He placed both arms on the backs of the sofa and got himself comfortable. Tsunade had to admit that to an outsider Naruto looked like a king. The way he sat casually on the sofa with the strongest and one of the most beautiful women in the Elemental Nations in between his knees pumping his meat. Then behind him, stood dutifully was Hinata with her arms resting one on top of the other.

"I can see that." Her tongue came out of her mouth and left a trail of saliva up from the base of his cock to the tip. "You're so fucking big."

"You've said. Now why don't you show me if you deserve the title, the Legendary Sucker." Tsunade gave him a deadpan stare as she slowly pumped his meat.

"I gained that title because I'm shit at gambling. Not because I give good head." Naruto only smirked.

"I understand, I'll just get Hinata-hime to show you how it's done if you're not up to the task." Hinata perked up at that, but Tsunade glared at Naruto and tightened her grip on his cock. She felt a sense of satisfaction when she saw him wince.

"Don't test me." She warned as she got back to pump and licking his cock.

"I wouldn't dream of it." That was all Naruto said before allowing his head to drop back as he moaned at the feeling of Tsunade enveloping his cock with her warm mouth.

Tsunade moaned at the feeling of her mouth and throat been stretched around his girth. She could already taste his precum dribbling down into her stomach and she loved the taste of it. It had a manly taste to it that drove her wild. She wanted more of it and so she allowed her tongue to flick over and around his cock.

Naurto groaned at the feeling of her tongue and he took off her witch hat. Giving it to Hinata, he then gripped hold of Tsunade's twin pigtails and began forcing more and more of his cock down her throat. It was obvious she was out of practise as she could only take nine inches of his thirteen inch cock. But still, she was much tighter and he loved the feeling of her gagging around his cock.

Allowing her to pull he smiled as she glared at him.

"Don't force me Naruto." Then she went back to lick his cock before bobbing her head up and down his cock. Growing bored at the slow pace, Naruto in a quick show of speed and strength flipped around so that Tsunade was upside down on the sofa. Her head dangling down on the floor, before Tsunade could do anything, Hinata paralysed her from the head down.

"Don't bite now Tsu-chan." He said when he felt her teeth graze his cock. He pulled his cock away just in time as her teeth clamped together. "What did I just say?"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you bastard?! I'm not some slut you can force to do whatever you want!" Naruto smirked and stroked her cheek, Tsunade tried to pull away but Naruto followed her.

"Oh but Tsu-chan. You are." He nodded his head to Hinata who spread Tsunade's legs and then began stroking her pussy lips. The Godaime instantly moaned in pleasure before biting her bottom lip to silence herself. "You can try deny it all you want, but look at yourself." Tsunade lifted her head to see Hinata holding up her dripping fingers. "You're soaked."

Naruto then walked around towards Hinata and took her fingers in his mouth. When he cleaned her fingers he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the Hyūga heiress. Both swapping Tsunade's juices between them.

Breaking apart, Hinata breathless and flushed. Naruto then turned to face her.

"If you really don't want this. Then I guess I'll give Hinata-hime what she really wants." Then he bent Hinata over the back of the sofa and there was a sound of tearing fabric as Naruto ripped a hole in her black later top that covered her breasts and pussy.

Griping his cock then lined himself up with Hinata's dripping entrance and then pushed himself all the way inside of her. Hinata moaned happily, even more so when Naruto pulled her head back. Tsunade meanwhile watched paralysed as Naruto took Hinata from behind, the Hyūga's breasts bouncing teasingly with each thrust. He then slowed down his thrusts, to slow and purposeful. Each time his cock burying as far as it would go.

"What'd you say Tsu-chan? Gonna continue be a little bitch and lay there horny and unsatisfied or are you gonna give into me and feel pleasure unlike anything you've ever felt before."

"I don't have a choice in this do I?" Naruto smirked and buried himself deeply inside Hinata and released his seed into her waiting womb.

"Nope. As soon as you entered this room you were mine. You just didn't know it." He moved back around, his cock covered in a mix of his and Hinata's juices. "You can open your mouth here and accept this. Or you can leave." Tsunade looked towards Anko and Ino. The blonde was currently fingering herself furiously as she watched Anko been spit roasted by two clones. Then she looked towards Ayame to see her eagerly bobbing her head up and down on Naurto's cock. "Which is it?"

Tsunade then looked towards Hinata to see her stood beside Naruto as well. Her eyes were more focused upon the cum dribbling out of her pussy. How Hinata could stand their looking so regal and heiress like with someone's cum dripping out of her pussy was beyond her. But she wanted to feel that, the feeling of a mans cum inside her, the feeling of been full.

So she hesitantly opened her mouth and Naruto smirked. It was then she knew she made the right choice.

"I promise you'll enjoy this." He gripped her pigtails tightly and pushed his cock into her mouth. When she reached the limit, nine inches she expected him to stop. She shouldn't have and Naruto didn't as he continued to push more and more down her throat. It was only the small cough from Hinata that reminded her to breath through her nose and she did. Tsunade found it much easier at this point. "Damn you're throats fucking amazing. You deserve the title of Legendary Sucker." Naruto then began thrusting in and out of her slowly.

Each time he thrust himself into her mouth, Naurto would hold her up against his pelvis enjoying the sound of her gagging around his cock before repeating. Pretty soon her gags turned into moans of pleasure as she was brutally face fucked by the young man before her.

"Tsu-chan." He moaned and just hearing that caused her ego to grow even bigger. _'Kurama, are you ready?'_

 **"Yep, just finish and I'll get to work on healing her age. She'll be physically sixteen once more when I'm done."** Naruto went to ask something else but Kurama snorted in amusement. **"No I can keep her figure the same, bunt internally everything will return to the way it was when she was sixteen. Though an upside is you might be able to take her virginity again if she was a virgin at that age, and she'll continue to grow until she reaches eighteen."** Naruto smirked at the thought of Tsunade having bigger breasts and a bigger ass. The thought made him speed up his thrusts until he buried himself balls deep down her throat. With a grunt he came and fired his seed.

Tsunade moaned happily before feeling a strange itching sensation all over her body. She didn't know what the reason was, but she felt younger than ever before. For some reason she felt Naurto was behind it all.

"Naruto-sama, will the Godaime be okay?" Hinata asked gaining a nod of her head. He also noticed her lack of suffix for Tsunade, he knew she refused to call her 'sama' as that meant she was of equal status to him.

"Oh she'll be fine." Naruto said as he watched Tsunade began gasping for air as Kurama finished healing her of her age. "I just had Kurama heal all of her old cells and make them young again."

"You mean?" Tsunade asked as she got onto her knees. Naruto smirked and took hold of the witch hat and placed it on Tsunade's head. He then removed her robe before stepping back and nodding his head. While confused, Tsunade and Hinata didn't question his actions.

"Oh yes, I had Kurama make you young again. You can drop the Genjutsu there's no need to keep it up anymore." She did so and looked down at her hands expecting to see wrinkles. There was none, instead there was just smooth skin. She then looked down at her breasts to see them just as large as before, while she wouldn't admit it, her breasts were her pride and joy.

"Thank you." She whispered gratefully causing Naruto to smile.

"Your welcome. It's a treat for you." Hearing that Tsunade gave sultry smirk, fully intent on repaying him back for this act of kindness.

"Well, why don't I give you a treat of your own." Tsunade indicated for Hinata to join her on the floor and Hinata did so, though she did have a noticeable frown on her face. Tsunade so this and gave a reassuring smile to her, the message was clear, Tsunade wasn't taking Hinata's place. Nodding her head in thanks both women looked up towards Naruto.

The blonde Shinobi felt himself go bug eyed as he watched Hinata and Tsunade engulf his cock with with their breasts. They felt like marshmallows and wrapped snugly around his member. Due to the overall size of it, Around seven inches still poked out from between the two.

"Naruto-sama is so big." Hinata gasped while she joined Tsunade in moving their breasts up and down on Naruto's cock. They made sure to keep aprons four inches for the two of them to kiss and lick. Occasionally one would engulf his head while the other would moan at a lost opportunity.

Naruto had to channel chakra to the ground to keep himself standing. The sight of two busty and beautiful women giving him a tit fuck was amazing. Even more so when those two women were Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage and Hinata Hyūga who had become known as the Second Ice Queen of Konoha. It didn't take much longer for him to cum as he watched two of the most unfuckable women in Konoha please him eagerly.

Once he was done he watched the two clean one another before pinning Tsunade to the table. He could see her breasts spilling out from been squished into the table. Somehow the witches hat managed to stay on but it made the sight of her all the more fuckable. Even more so when she shook her ass invitingly.

Feeling a pair of breasts push up against his back, he turned around to see Hinata giving him a coy look. Growling he roughly planted his lips on hers while her hands moved round and helped guide him to Tsunade's entrance. Breaking the kiss he felt Hinata pepper his back and neck with kisses while he turned to face Tsunade. The Hokage in turn was looking over her shoulder and gave him a lust filled stare.

"As your Hokage I order you, Naruto Uzumaki to help me revive the Senju and Uzumaki clans." Tsunade said in her best commanding tone, but it cracked when she felt him rub his manhood along her entrance. She gave him a mock glare, one he returned with a cheeky grin that reminded her of his young prankster self.

"As you command, Hokage-sama." Then he pushed himself inside of her. Tsunade arched her back and released a gasp of pain as she felt herself been spread out further than ever before. To her shock she felt Naruto collide against her hymen, meaning she was a virgin once more. "This is gonna hurt a lot Tsu-chan." Gritting her teeth she gripped the table and braced herself for the pain to come. When Dan had taken her virginity it had been incredibly painful and Naruto was more than double the size of her past lover. Meaning this was gonna hurt.

A lot.

"Get it over with quickly." Tsunade had realised one thing as a medical ninja, it's best to get someone over quickly instead of slowly. For example, popping a bone back into place after it is dislocated or snapped. It's best to move the pieces best together quickly, or pop back into place quickly as the pain was short and quick. Doing it slow only prolonged the pain allowing it to build up over time.

She was right about this gonna hurt a lot more as Naruto brutally took her virginity and broke past her cervix. The two combined caused her to be pushed over the edge and release a silent scream. She was thankful for Naruto knocking the air out of her, if he hadn't she was sure the entirety of Konoha would have heard her.

Slowly Tsunade came down from the pain and pleasure and collapsed fully onto the table panting heavily. Pleasure quickly overrode her pain as she felt something warm shoot inside into her womb.

"D-did you just cum?" Tsunade asked breathlessly with amusement in her tone.

"You're just so fucking tight." He grunted as he spilled himself fully inside of her.

"Me, I'm not tighter than any other virgin. You're just fucking hung like a horse." Tsunade laid their watching as Hinata engaged Naruto in a heated kiss. Just seeing Naurto dominate something as simple as a kiss made her rub her thighs together. As a result both she and Naurto moaned at the pleasurable sensations it caused. "I think I'm ready." He was slow when he pulled out and then when only his head remained she noticed how empty she felt is this how the others felt. Then Naruto thrust inside of her quickly instantly puncturing her womb once more.

This time she wasn't able to stop herself from releasing a scream of pleasure as another orgasm wracked her body.

"N-not so rough." The sounds of Naruto and Hinata laughing at her made her blush in embarrassment. "Fucking bastard." Another thrust caused her to moan. "Wait I'm still sensitive."

"So, deal with it." Tsunade gasped as she felt Naruto use her pigtails as handholds. When she had been with Dan after the first few times she had put her hair in this style so that Dan could do exactly this. He hadn't, but just this simple action caused her pleasure she felt to amplify.

"Wa-was ther-e a ch-choice in the-there?"

"No. It was an order. They aren't complaining." Her eyes trailed towards the other three women to see they were been roughly fucked and met each Buck of the clones hips with one of their own. Seeing her own Shinobi doing this sparked something inside of her and she did exactly as Naruto said. Took his thrusts without complaint and with only moans.

"Who knew, Tsu-chan was such a whore underneath all her authority." Naruto had to agree with Hinata, but also found it to be a bit hypocritical. Hinata was by far the sluttiest of all his girls, with Anko and Ino following close behind. Though Anko and Ino didn't hid their slutty nature around him whether it be in public or in private. Though they did it only for him and no one else, which was good. He'd hate to have to kill someone. That's a lie, he'd enjoy it.

Hinata was much like Ayame. Hiding their true selves, though he couldn't be quite sure about Ayame just yet. Hinata liked to keep her persona as his untouchable maid right up until he shoved his cock into her. Then she would turn into the slit she secretly was.

"You're right, Hinata-hime. Our Hokage is such a slut." To his surprise, Hinata reached round and harshly slapped Tsunade behind. The blonde woman gasped and Naruto grunted as he came as Tsunade came from that simple action.

Pulling out of Tsunade, he turned to Hinata, who wordlessly did as he non-verbally told her to do. Dropping to her knees she took his manhood into her mouth and cleaned him of the juices covering it. Before he could pull out, Tsunade reached round and kept Hinata's head in place while she kissed him.

Groaning into the kiss as he Hinata worked his shaft, he reached out with his hands roughly began playing with Tsunade's breasts. It was Tsunade's turn to moan into the kiss as she leaned back giving him better access.

Seeing them open before him, Naruto couldn't resist and took one nipple into her mouth while tugging and rolling the other with his fingers. Tsunade gripped his head and held him place, much like a mother held a child in place as they sucked on their breasts.

"Oh, Naruto-kun." Tsunade moaned and the sound caused him to blow his load into Hinata's mouth. The heiress easily swallowed his seed without trouble and began sucking on his head to get the last remnants of his seed from it. Once no more came out she stood up allowing Tsunade to push Naruto on his back.

Seeing her masters cock standing proudly as it was pumped by Tsunade's free hand, Hinata clambered on before anyone else could claim the spot.

Reaching round, Hinata gripped his cock and lowered herself down, moaning as he filled her up to the brim. Placing her hands on Naruto's defined chest for support, Hinata began rolling her hips around before rising up and down upon his length.

Tsunade moaned in disappointment when Naruto removed his hand from her nipple as he placed them on Hinata's ass to assist the heiress in her movements. Removing her nipple from his mouth, Tsunade instantly kissed him, her tongue brushing past his lips and into his mouth. However, before she could begin to explore his mouth Naurto's tongue met hers. The duel of wet organs was short as Naruto quickly overpowered her.

"Naruto-sama." Hinata moaned throatily as she came, Tsunade noticed the lack of Naurto's grunt and the way Hinata continued to ride the blonde Jinchūriki was a sign that Naruto and yet to come. Grinning at her young lovers stamina she deepened the kiss, something Naruto recuperated as he continued to explore her mouth with his wet organ.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Ino and Anko sat on their knees as they obediently allowed the clones to thrust into their mouths. Both were exhausted physically, but mentally they were eager to continue with their activities.

Two grunts from the clones signalled their end as they came. While the cum was cloned, it still tasted exactly like Naruto and it gave them a burst of second wind. Well, this had to their fifteenth wind or maybe it was more. They had lost count after around seven. Before this could continue, the clones disappeared.

"Well, now what?" Asked Anko as she crossed her arms under her G-cup breasts pushing them up. The sit made Ino looked down at her DD-cup breasts. She knew she would never be as big as Anko and nowhere near as big as Tsunade or Hinata, but still she wanted bigger breasts.

"I don't know." They looked over the source of the scream to see Ayame been pinned to the ground as the Naruto clone sawed in and out of her. "Now that's just not fair." Beside her, Anko nodded her head in agreement.

"Godaime-sama seems to be enjoying herself." Ino looked towards the direction of the original to see the Godaime's head buried in between Hinata's legs while Naruto pumped into her from behind. "I wish we had the original."

"Yea, he's so much better than the clones and his cum actually counts as a source of food." Anko snorted at that, she and Ino had all but given up on actual food. Instead more focused on Naurto's seed. Even her favourite food Dango didn't taste as good as Naruto's cum and while she would be angry, she was too content to be.

"Well seen as though Naruto-sama is busy with Hinata-chan and Godaime-sama. Shall we help out a fellow woman in need." She indicated towards Ayame who looked to be on the verge of passing out as Naruto pulled out of her.

"Yes we shall." The two crawled sexily towards the clone, something it picked up on. Before the Naruto clone could say a word, Ino and Anko quickly went to work on cleaning his shaft, something they took great pleasure in doing. Hinata had been obsessed and very thorough in making sure that Naruto's cock was clean after he finished with a woman. So thorough that the two had developed the same habit.

Back with the original, Naruto was loving the feeling of Tsunade's ass in his hands as he watched her eat his cum from Hinata's pussy. He ha deal ready received the rush of memories that indicated that Anko and Ino had finished off their two clones, meaning that they were either fucking one another now or helping Ayame.

It seems he had another bestseller on the way. Icha Icha Paradise: Halloween Fun. Jiraiya had nothing on him when it came to bagging hot cheeks and pumping out books.


End file.
